Fight For Your Life
by PolkadottedPandas
Summary: The apocalypse… everyone talks about it. There's tons of movies, books, websites all about the apocalypse. How it's going to happen, what's going to happen, when it'll happen; it's just talk right? Wrong. All hell is about to break loose with mutants, zombies, and fighting for your life. It's survival of the fittest and it's going to be one heck of a ride.
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I said i'd have it posted by the end of last week but I still needed to come up with a title for it... kind of a key point in creating a new story. Anyways here it is, hope it's not to cliche.**

The apocalypse… everyone talks about it. There's tons of movies, books, websites all about the apocalypse. How it's going to happen, what's going to happen, when it'll happen; it's just talk right? Wrong.

It's very much real, maybe not as real as some of those horror movies with zombies, aliens or serial killers and the whole 2012 bullshit, but it is real. Can you imagine that? The world completely going to shit? I couldn't image it either.

Since we both couldn't image a world that's complete chaos let me paint you a picture of the world today. So I'm guessing you're one of those snobby rich kid types who's so used to getting everything they wanted handed to them on a silver platter… and if you aren't, congrats; looks like your parents probably taught you respect and manners.

Anyways imagine a world where there is no electronics what so ever. You can't pull your phone out and text your friends to hang out, can't use Facebook as your diary or to rant about some annoying person who made you mad at school today. **No. Communication. **

Terrible right? You're possibly wondering "how is that a life worth living if you don't have computers or phones?" Trust me… you find other reasons to live. So no communication, your friends are probably dead and you have no idea what to do with your crappy life right now… until you find a group of people who, like you, managed to survive.

It's a crappy life always moving around so you don't get caught by what some would call zombies (we call them brainers, everyone has a different name). Finding food is like finding a needle in a haystack, no more eating junk food everyday after school. Finding clean water is another tough job. You no longer have the comfy mattress and mountain of blankets and pillows to hide under at night.

There may be tons of movies and books about the world ending, but I promise you. You have NO idea how bad it really is. All those actors get to go home at the end of shooting to their warm houses and families. They don't have people trying to kill them in real life for their supplies, or have to constantly worry about being attacked and ripped apart in their sleep. All that is fake, but this? This is real.

**Review please? **


	2. Chapter 2

"Aryan! You're going to be late for school again!"

My alarm buzzed loudly and it seemed to be an explosion going off right next to my face. Ugh thank god it was Friday, isn't that what they say? I don't understand why everyone gets excited about Friday's, you still have to go to work or school so you still have to put effort into whatever you're doing so why not thank god it's Saturday!? That'd make more sense…

While thinking about why people are excited about Friday's my sister snuck into my room and jumped on my bed screaming. "Aryan! Mom said get up"

"No shit I thought that was our neighbor yelling for her daughter who also happens to be named Aryan to get up and go to school"

"Our neighbor is an eighty year old lady and the closest thing to a kid that lady has is her dog…" My sister sat up and looked at me like I was stupid and didn't realize I hadn't known who our neighbor was

"Do I need to get my sarcasm sign again? Get off my bed" I threw the covers up and they ended up covering her head.

"I'm not stupid Aryan… I know what sarcasm is" still covered up…

"Oh really? Then maybe you should learn the meaning of not being a smart ass all the time. . . for the last time Carmen"

She stomped towards my door trying to figure out a good come back but gave up and she saw the bus down the street. "Whatever. Hurry up before the bus leaves up like yesterday"

I threw on a clean shirt and walked to the front door where Carmen was already waiting for me. I sleep in jeans so I didn't take forever like she does and despite what you may be thinking right now sleeping in jeans is actually comfy for me so don't knock it till you try it. Again… why do people say that? What is there to knock, I mean you can't knock on sleeping in jeans so why not just say try it before you hate it?

"Aryan… stop standing there like a creeper and get on the bus already" My sister in my opinion is extremely stupid sometimes but she had a point. I had just been standing there on the sidewalk starring at the house across the street without even knowing it. I got on the bus and sat in the back so I wouldn't be bothered while listening to music. If only I knew I wouldn't be coming back home after school with our mother waiting to greet us and ask how our day had been…


	3. Chapter 3

It was the last month until school got out and the amazing summer arrived and of course the school was buzzing with anxious teens already. People had already stopped doing homework or caring what they got on tests for some unknown reason; didn't they know they could still fail? Guess not.

So far we were watching movies in my English and History classes and those turned out to be really lame and childish. Seriously they were Disney movies… not that there's anything against Disney but some of those movies just suck. I was currently sitting in my Science class doodling pictures until the bell rang. Science was my favorite class but nobody really showed up today so it was basically study hall. Again why people think they won't fail a month before school ends is beyond me.

"Pst Aryan… Aryan" I don't have many friends at this school and the ones I do have aren't in my Science class so I didn't even bother to look up until something hit me in the head

"What the hell is your problem?" I was fuming because some idiot had the decency to throw something at me, which ruined my drawing. I looked up to face the dude with a death wish and noticed it was a jock from the football team. Now don't get me wrong footballs awesome and all but jocks are just… well there's a reason some people believe in the whole beauty or brains thing and man do a lot of jocks bring that theory to life.

"Did you see that new movie last night?" I think he name was Ryan but I could be wrong… I'm just going to call him Ryan.

"What new movie? There's several new movies that come out at night so you'll have to be a little more specific Ryan" note the sarcasm

"My names Roger? And the new zombie movie" He looked at me like I was stupid for not knowing this

"Ryan, Roger, same difference. And no I didn't see the new zombie movie because there are several new zombies movies coming out all the time so I'll just wait for the last one."

"But this one was awesome! It had a ton of blood and hot girls in it" He was practically drooling from remembering the girls I'm guessing

"Almost every horror movie has a ton of blood and skimpy girls in it…"

"Whatever. You're no fun to talk to" He turned around and started talking to some other kid who, like me, wasn't interested in talking. I went back to doodling but didn't even finish my sketch before some kid came running in screaming like a mad man.

"Is it safe in here?!" He looked frantically at everyone in the room, which was just myself, Roger, and two other students along with Mr. Frances.

Mr. Frances looked at him confusingly "Sir don't scream. We can all hear you and of course it's safe in here, this is a school."

"No it's not safe out there." He slammed the door shut locking it behind him then slid down till he was on the floor panting.

Mr. Frances of course looked even more confused then he had before "Why is it not safe out there? What happened? What class did you just come from?"

"Gym… we were –pant- playing dodge ball and then some kid randomly walked in holding his neck and complaining that someone bit him on his way –pant- inside the school. He collapsed on the floor so we crowded around –pant- to see what was wrong with him and he got back up –pant- and grabbed the coach biting him until there was blood everywhere"

"Wicked! This is just like that zombie movie last night!" Roger for some reason found this amusing and started pumping his fists in the air talking about the movie more.

"So you're saying this random kid came in saying someone had bit him and then he basically tore up the coach?" Was I the only one who could ask the normal obvious questions?

"Not just the coach… he started like trying to eat the students that were close to him."

"That doesn't make-" there was pounding on the door and blood curdling screams in the hall. You could hear people being torn apart by whatever was out there. There were several people pounding on the door trying to get in but the kid just sat there not moving.

"Aren't you going to let them in!" I screamed pointing to the door as if he wasn't aware he was possibly killing people.

"No. They might be infected and I'm not going to die for them." He pushed up against the door as if it being locked wasn't enough

"This is crazy. You either open the door or I will" I started walking to the door with a determined look that usually gets people out of my way but he didn't move. Didn't even flinch.

"You open that door and you're going out in that hall with them." His look was cold but I knew he wasn't kidding.

The pounding started to die down and more people realized we weren't going to open up. The Science room only had one window and it was pretty small compared to other classrooms. There were kids running outside trying to get away and cars swerving as to not hit anyone.

There were three cars down the street some that had collided into each other and started a small fire. There were several of people walking around screaming or holding some body part trying to stop the bleeding.

One kid had climbed a tree then knocked all the branches he used to get up there off so no one could follow him. It was a smart idea but now if he has to get down he'll definitely break something. There was a small crowd around the tree he was in of people clawing at him trying to get up but failing, they had blood around their mouths and over their arms and clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trying not to make it cliche but Max and them will come in later on so just hold your horses Fax fans. It's comin I promise! **

We had been locked in the Science room for over two hours waiting for the screams and pounding in the halls to stop. I was kneeling under the window peering out as to not draw attention to this room like Roger had already done twice.

I was looking at the tree the kid had been hiding in and noticed that he was gone. He had jumped when the crowd at the bottom disappear not realizing they had wandered only two feet away. With the branches knocked down he couldn't climb back up and the crowd jumped on him like a pack of hungry dogs.

It was sickening watching them tear him apart as he screamed feeling every ounce of pain until it just stopped. All that was left now was blood stained clothes and parts of what used to be his body.

The entire time we were in there I kept wandering about where Carmen was. She was a junior so her grade level was the floor below ours. I wandered if she was one of the people who ran outside or were pounding on the door earlier. She could be really annoying and I hated her sometimes but I hoped she was okay.

Through all this thinking and window gazing I hadn't noticed the other people in the room slowing opening the door.

"What are you doing!" I whisper shouted. Yeah I'm good at that… not really but you get the idea

"We're checking to see if the halls are clear yet now shut up." Roger said then turned back towards the door and snuck out. He came back a couple minutes later telling us that the halls to the stairs was clear so naturally the guys debated on who would go down stairs and check

"I'll go you babies. I have to look for my sister anyways." I stood up and got ready to head for the door. I had been texting Carmen for a while now and had a general idea as to where she was.

I snuck out of the room and stood close to the lockers taking in the sight. There were kids lying on the tile in puddles of blood, books and papers where thrown everywhere with lockers hanging open randomly. I headed to the stairs shuffling my feet so they wouldn't make a clicking sound when hitting the floor. Instead of risking making a lot of noise on the steps I decided to slide down the banister instead. Trust me when I say it was a lot of fun but it would have been better if there weren't bodies strewn on the ground.

I got to the junior floor and started texting Carmen again afraid of her ring tone going off and attracting unwanted attention. I noticed something move at the end of the hall and saw that it was a student I didn't know. You know how in the movies the zombies are kind of hunched over or dragging their feet and moaning? Yeah this wasn't how it was with this kid. He seemed fine, like any normal kid who wasn't completely insane and trying to eat people's flesh off their body kind of normal anyways. He hadn't noticed me yet so I did what any somewhat sane person looking for their sister would do… I ran.

I know what you're thinking… seriously? Running away and leaving your sister on that floor somewhere just because you saw a kid who may or may not of been a dead person walking? That's EXACTLY what I did but I only had to run three feet forward to get to the first classroom on that floor, which give me credit, was the room Carmen was in so suck on that lime and cringe.

"Carmen… you still in here?" I you know whisper shouted and walked around the room looking for any sudden movements.

"Over here by the window" The window was on the far side of the room diagonal to where I was. I could barely see the top of her head peering up to look at me and keep her head from being seen through the window. I hunched against the wall and walked towards her as to not be seen through the four giant windows in the room.

"There's a couple kids up stairs who are going to come down and meet us. Mr. Frances is with them. We're gonna get out of here" Before I had left the room I had gotten Roger's number and began to text him letting him know about the possible sanity kid wandering the halls.

"Okay. They're on their way down stairs now and will knock on the door when they get here. We have to get away from the windows." I grabbed her hand and started making my way back to the door when she suddenly froze.

"Carmen… we have to go" I turned back to see her starring out the window and the kid who had jumped from the tree earlier, or what was left of him anyways. She looked back at me with a look of pure fear evident in her eyes.

"Do you think mom's alright?" She kneeled on the ground and stared at me waiting for me to reassure her that everything was fine. Sadly… I didn't think anything would be fine after today but I lied anyways.

"I'm sure mom's fine sitting at home worrying about where we are and if we're okay, and we ARE okay Carmen. Everything will be okay but we have to get out of here first so we can get home, okay?"

"Okay…" she grabbed my hand again and we started for the door right, as there was a knock. Roger. We opened the door and stepped out into the hallway where Carmen gasped. If only we had known that the hallway was the nicest thing we were going to see after that. With one last look down the hallway and the possibly sane dude nowhere in sight. We left.

**I'll try and make the chapters longer so there not short and boring; i'll hopefully update by this weekend with another two or three chapters so keep a look out! R&R?**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is where Max and the gang come in some. Sorry if it's a little frantic and sloppy but i'll update soon and hopefully make up for it! Sorry for taking so long on this chapter, had a lot happen recently so enjoy! And thanks to Silver Vamp for reviewing! Means a lot! Well enjoy and keep a look out for the next chapter. **

"Max! Where are you?!" Angel was frightened. She'd experienced a lot from being kidnapped and locked in dog cages to growing up always on the run and afraid of being caught, but she'd never experienced something like this before.

It had been horrible. One minute the gang was all chilling out in Max's mom's office talking about their next move and the next thing she knew the fire alarms were blaring and the gang had been split apart looking for an exit. She had no idea where anyone was and she couldn't even hear their thoughts.

You read correctly. She could read minds, control minds, you know make people do whatever she wanted without even realizing it? They were special, the flock, a group of six kids who were so far from the average group. They had been experimented on for who knows how long and they each had their own special abilities.

They all had wings. As in the fly-around-in-the-air-off-the-ground type of wings. Angel had small white wings about 8ft in width; she had startling blue eyes and golden curls. Her appearance lived up to her name although she wasn't always an angel. She was able to control, and read people's minds, breath underwater, and had gills. That's right… gills all at the age of six; she was the youngest of the six.

Her brother also had wings that were 10ft long tan/light brown. He, like Angle, had startling blue eyes and blond messy hair. Gasman or Gazzy had the ability to well… his name should be an obvious clue… He could pass gas like nobodies business. He was able to mimic anyone's voice and often caused fights between the older kids because of his ability. He was only eight and he and Angel where the only blood related siblings in the group.

Nudge was eleven with tawny-brown almost cream wings. She's mocha colored with wild, dark brown hair. She's a complete motor mouth and best known for talking off people's ears. She has the ability to hack into any computer system and can sense left over emotions just by touching an object, she can also attract metal objects to her by will.

Iggy is fourteen and is 5'11, strawberry blond hair, pale skin, very light blue eyes, and has a wingspan of fourteen feet. He's also blind. He has the ability to see if his surroundings are white and can sense colors by touching things. He is the best cook out of everyone in the group and can make a bomb out of anything along with Gazzy who is his best friend.

Fang is fourteen and second in command to Max; he's her best friend and boyfriend. He is able to virtually disappear by staying still and very quite. He has dark eyes and hair with olive tanned skin. He has black wings that shimmer purple in the sunlight. He also has the ability to sneak up on many people.

Max is also fourteen and the leader of the flock. She is dirty blond with tan skin and dark brown eyes. Her wingspan is thirteen feet and is tan and white with brown speckles. She is the strongest and fastest flyer out of everyone in the group. She has a voice in her head that gives her advice and is the strongest.

No that you know everything about the group let's refocus on the situation at hand shall we? Angel was frantically trying to read Max's thoughts but couldn't get anything. She was getting bombarded by the scared employees around her as she ran out into the hall. A couple employees who were now on the flood bleeding out had triggered the alarm that was sounding.

"What happened to you?" She crouched down next to the closest nurse and tried to figure out what had caused the bleeding. She searched over her arm that the nurse, apparently named Helen, was clutching to her chest. There were several bite marks and torn skin around the blood that looked pretty bad.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Angel tried to read her mind but so many thoughts were running through her head she couldn't understand them. All she could get was some kids had come in bleeding, collapsed on the floor and bit the nurses several times while they were checking for a pulse.

"Angel!" She turned suddenly after reading as much as she could from the nurse to see Max running down the hall towards her. Max ripped her away from the nurses and starred in horror as they started trying to grab at them.

"Max what's going on? Where is everybody?" She was clutching her neck as max picked her up and started running back down the hall. "Angel honey just close your eyes when we turn the corner okay? Can you do that for me"

"Sure max but what's going on?" They rounded the corner and she closed her eyes but that didn't stop the thoughts that came rushing to her. All the employees where frantically thinking and she could see the images they had in their mind of the students who killed the nurses she just saw. "Max…"

"I know honey, just… hang on. We're almost out okay?" Max turned down another corner and reached a back door with the glowing EXIT sign hanging by one screw at a slant. They ran outside and the blinding light pierced Angel's eyes, she looked up and saw the rest of the group huddled around Ms. Martinez's car, which was already started and ready to leave. They climbed in the car and Max whispered something in her mom's ear, probably saying to go because they drove off.

They had only been in town for a couple days and no evil scientists had been after them. No erasers or anything bad had happened to them in over three months when they defeated Itex. But something bad always happens to them doesn't it? That's just the way it is for them. They started driving towards the Martinez house when Angel saw a bunch of students walking down the street looking everywhere but in front of them and Ms. Martinez was busy talking to Max to pay attention to the group walking right in the path of the car that soon collided with them. Angel didn't think today could get any scarier but the car screeching and swerving left and right proved her wrong. She screamed before everything went blank, the last thing she thought was if their bad luck was ever going to end.

**Soo? The flock just sort of met the group from the high school. There's a HUGE connection between the two groups which will be uncovered within the next chapter or two so keep reading! I'll update soon I promise! R&R please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello faithful readers! This won't be long, just want to apologize for not updating recently. Been busy with prom dress shopping (THANK GOD it's finally over! I finally found a dress after two days of looking. -sigh- I hate shopping) but anyways I will be updating sometime this weekend and for you guys patiently waiting it will be at least three chapters (maybe more) so keep a look out and if I can get at least 5 reviews by next Wednesday I'll post six chapters and add to my other story ****_Demons In Us All_**** sooo review and keep a look out this weekend for an update! **

**~PolkadottedPandas**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please don't hate me for only updating with one chapter... I just can't really think of anything right now and honestly just haven't gotten around to writing more chapters. Forgive me, but I promise promise promise I will make the next chapter interesting! **

**Aryans POV**

I screamed. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do in a time like this with the dead walking around eating the living, blood baths in my school hallway, not knowing if my friends and family were alive or not, lying to my sister about everything being okay, and now almost being hit by a car! It's just too much for a girl to take so I did what any rational person would do and screamed till my throat was raw.

"Aryan stop screaming for crying out loud" Mr. Frances had grabbed my shoulder and shook me slightly to get my attention. Yeah I was that out of it people.

"What happened? Where are we?" Carmen was sitting on the grass a few feet away hugging her knees with the scared deer-caught-in-the-headlights look, no pun intended. I looked around and for once noticed where we were. We had left the school and had walked to Roger's house across the street to see if his parents where home, no such luck, and started walking to our house since it was second closest when we decided to cut through a random field and were now in a neighborhood I couldn't place.

"Um that's a great questions… I believe we're by the vets office but I could be wrong, I've never walked home this way before. As for what happened that's also another great question I don't know the answer to." I scanned around the road and empty field and caught sight of the car that almost hit us crashed into a tree near by. I counted heads and noticed Danny and Frankie sitting on the grass next to Carmen and the kid who ran in the room screaming at school, found out his name was Caleb, was standing beside Mr. Frances. There was only one freak missing from out little merry band and that was Roger. "Hey… where's Roger?"

"I don't know… he was beside me when the car swerved but I wasn't really paying attention to which way he ran to avoid getting hit" Danny stood up and dusted his jeans and scanned the area. "Think maybe we should make sure those people are okay?" He started towards the crushed car that was completely totaled.

We walked towards it and noticed how bad the damage actually was. It was one of those vans that had three rows of seats and could hold eight people. From where we were before it looked like a small dent but up close? The front was completely smashed in with the hood bent up in an odd dented way with smoke coming from underneath. There were two people up front leaning forward suspended by their seat belts. The middle had three people sprawled out around the seat, same with the two people in the very back.

"Oh my god… Aryan that's Ms. Martinez! She works with mom doesn't she! Do you think moms okay?" Carmen was yanking on the driver side door trying to get to Valencia, she was a close friend to our mom and had a daughter named Ella who was in a few of my classes. I hadn't seen her at school and was hoping that she was okay when a groan came from inside the car.

"Hey you just hit a tree so don't try to move just yet okay? We're gonna try to open the doors so we can help you guys out." Mr. Frances was leaning through the back window talking to a little kid about seven or eight. She looked frightened and started trying to crawl towards the window next to her that was partially broken "Sweetie I need you to not move okay. Just stay still and we'll get you out as quickly as possible"

"Your friend is hurt. He's over here, you might want to help him first…He thinks he's going to die" She had her first through a hole in the window and was pointing to the ground while looking at us when she spoke. So naturally we ran to that side of the car and truth be told, it wasn't a pretty sight.

The first thing I saw was a leg sticking out from under the car and I immediately panicked, why you ask? Well while that leg was under the car, Roger was propped up against a tree cradling his left arm that was bleeding pretty badly. So we now had a star quarter back that had one leg and looked like he was about to lose his arm next.

"Oh my god you look like hell"

"Seriously? You don't point out the freaking obvious to someone who's about to die from blood lose. Are you trying to be funny or are you just naturally stupid?" I turned to Caleb to see him picking up Roger's leg from under the car and carry it over to the rest of his body.

"Here man, thought you might want all your limbs near you when you die." It was pretty obvious that Roger was about to die from the amount of blood he had lost but seriously? Making death jokes to the guy? That's just uncalled for in my opinion…

Roger stuttered and coughed up some blood but managed to speak and say the one thing we were all thinking. "Asshole much?"

"Only to you Roger bud." Caleb being the asshole we've all learned he is raised his hand dramatically at Roger and shouted "Don't go towards the light Roger! Stay with us man!" and fell over laughing in the blood puddle Roger had created.

"You're such an ass. I hope he haunts you!"

"Guys! You do realize this is the end of humanity, there are seven people trapped in the crashed car right next to us, and a dead guy sitting in a puddle of blood with a severed leg next to him?" I oh so obviously pointed at the crashed car full of people and Roger as I pointed out the obvious for everyone ONCE again.

"Guess we better get these doors open… nothing we can do to help Roger now." Mr. Frances started walking towards the driver side door and peered inside. We all picked a door to open aside from Caleb who was still cracking dead guy jokes at a corpse and started pulling as hard as we could until they finally opened. Our little merry band of freaks lost a member but gained seven more that day, and what a day it has been…

**So Roger was hit by the car when it swerved and lost his leg, bleed out, died. You get the idea, so the merry band of freaks are meeting the merry band of mutants and there's still no news on Aryan and Carmen's mom! Again... sorry for only having one new chapter v.v I will make it up to you guys! R&R please? **


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while! I hope this chapter makes up for it... **

"So sorry about making you guys crash and all..." I looked at the tall blond girl who seemed to be the leader, kind of strange that she's leader when two guys are taller then her but whatever.

"It's cool sorry about hitting your friend"

"He wasn't my friend. Just an annoying jock that didn't know anything"

After we'd gotten them all out of the car they all tackled us to the ground except for the little blond girl and Ms. Martinez. Wasn't very fun having to explain everything that'd happened today with someone pinning me to the ground.

We cleared everything up after the tall guy dressed in black slammed Caleb into the tree pinning his arm behind him, which he totally deserved for all the dead guy jokes earlier. Anyways getting side tracked, since the car was completely totaled and ms. Martinez finally recognized us we decided to keep checking all the houses for any signs of living people. So that's what we were currently doing, we had just walked up to my front door when we stopped dead in our tracks.

Okay –pause for a second- just so you can get an idea of the house layout I'm going to explain it real fast okay? Okay, the house was a two story with a balcony wrapping all the way around the second floor being held up by marble columns that were haphazardly placed along the porch that also goes completely around the house. The garage is one of those apartment ones with the roof connecting to the main house. –Okay unpause- This is where it gets interesting; the big white oak front door was partially open with a bloody hand print smack in the middle near the brass lion head door knocker no-one ever uses. The plants on the porch had been knocked over and dirt had spilled everywhere, more blood was smeared on the brick wall leading away from the house and ending on the garage door.

"Sooo… ladies first" Caleb pointed towards the door and shoved me towards it. I slightly pushed the door open more and of course it had to make that loud echoing creak. I walked into the foyer and stopped, taking in the sight before me. The old grandfather clock that used to be directly to the left of the door had been knocked over, the class covering the pendulums had been smashed and showered the glass down the hall. The mirror coat rack that hung right next to the door was dangling on one hook, jackets that were once held up on it were now laying on the foot of the stairs and floor.

"You guys go check out the garage while we check here" Max pointed towards the driveway and nodded at the guys in her group to go then she walked inside like seeing blood everywhere was something she did daily. "Where's the kitchen? I'll grab some supplies"

"Down the hall to the right" and down the hall to the right she went. I looked at Carmen who was picking through the jackets trying to clear a path on the stairs and started helping her. When we finally made it up we walked to our rooms like any normal day after school minus the smeared blood on the walls and floor of course.

I opened the door to my room and stood there staring at the poster filled dark purple walls. On a normal day I'd come in here and sit at my desk to do homework, but I'd actually be playing on the computer while papers lay everywhere. Then I'd move to sit on my bed and wrap a blanket around me as I watch some lame TV show I've already seen on Netflix until dinner.

There were still papers strewn on my desk and books still sitting on my windowsill from earlier this week. My closet door was still wide open with the door hanging mirror reflecting my vanity stacked with bracelets and make up I'd never wear.

I walked into my closet and grabbed a bag and stared throwing random clothes inside until I had to sit on it in order for it to zip closed. When I finished I walked towards the door to leave reaching for the one thing I treasure most right as I heard a scream from downstairs… what is it with people and screaming these days? That's like all we do now.

"Can't you guys simply say 'look! There's a dead person walking towards us moaning and trying to eat our faces! Someone come quickly! Instead of screaming?" I was ranting as I walked/jogged down stairs to see what all the screaming was about.

Max POV

I was searching the kitchen of this stranger's house loading bag after bag with food just light enough for us to carry if we had to get out of somewhere fast. Angel was sitting on the counter swinging her legs back and forth tapping my arm with her shoes every few seconds.

I still don't even know what happened and I didn't really care at the moment. After everything that went down at the vets office today my only concerns was keeping the flock safe and finding Ella. Mom had told me she goes to the same school as Aryan but had been sick so stayed home. That could be a really good thing, or a really bad thing…

When we'd gotten to the Smith's house (I'm on a first and last name basis with these people already!) we'd seen a disaster of broken glass, blood smeared walls, you get the gist. Aryan looked like she was about to pass out when she saw the blood on the walls, it's like she's never seen blood before whereas we're used to seeing it all the time so it doesn't faze us anymore.

I had just finished packing Iggy's bag when I noticed Angel hadn't tapped me in a while. I looked around and noticed the kitchen was missing a little blond mind reader. I started to head towards the hall way and heard her scream right as I stepped through the doorway and saw that kid we accidentally hit laying on the ground with a blood trail from his severed leg behind him just a arms reach from my baby. I could of sworn that when someone gets run over and loses a leg they wouldn't be able to crawl two miles and up a few stairs…

"Can't you guys simply say 'look! There's a dead person walking towards us moaning and trying to eat our faces! Someone come quickly! Instead of screaming?" Aryan ran down the stairs tugging a completely over packed bag with her ranting about people screaming

"Look! There's a dead person crawling towards us moaning and wanting to eat our faces! Someone come quickly! How's that?" I glared at the girl who had no sense of humor and grabbed the nearest object, which was a freaking umbrella by the way, and walked towards Angel. When I grabbed her arm the dude, Roger I think they said, reached out and made a swipe for her ankle just as I poked him in the eye with the end of the polka dotted umbrella, turns out they make an okay weapon.

He kept reaching out for us and I kept poking him until the umbrella went through his eye and lodged in his head making him fall forward motionless. "Did you just kill a dead guy?"

I was just about to answer Aryan when Fang came running towards the front door panting, as if running ten feet really wiped him out yeah right.

"You guys have to come see this"

We headed out carefully walking around the now dead guy and made our way towards the garage where everyone else was crowded.

"What's going on?" Mom looked at me and then turned back towards the door stepping back some so I could squeeze through and see what all the hype was about when I stopped dead just before the door and stared down at my sister… huddled in the corner of the garage apartment next to another body that was laying beside her, both of them covered in blood.

"Oh my god… Ella."

**Dun Dun Duuuuh... No? Okay v.v anyways i'll try and update sooner I promise! It's kind of slow I know... it'll get better. R&R Please? **


	9. Chapter 9

**So I know I haven't been updating quite often so I made this chapter longer to make up for it! Thanks to the people who reviewed, meant a lot to get ya'lls opinion on it! This is what was happening while Max and the gang were walking to Aryan's house FYI and why the house was a complete wreck. So hope you enjoy, and i'll try to get better at updating I promise !**

**Ella POV**

School was almost over and Max and everyone else had come to visit for a few days and what was I doing while they were all out helping mom? I was at home being sick.

This was the first time I had ever missed a day of school and honestly laying on the couch watching Psych wasn't as much fun as it usually was. Don't get me wrong I'm in love with James Roday and all his crazy hotness but having to get up and walk to the bathroom to blow your nose every five minutes because you feel like Voldemort is not so much fun.

I was in the middle of watching the episode where Yang kidnaps Juliet and Abigail and Shawn has to choose which one to save. The creepy music was playing and right as Jules disappeared through the trap door the phone sitting right next to me started ringing making me jump and squeal a little.

"Hello?"

"Ella? It's Lori Smith, I live down the street from you guys with Aryan?"

"Oh yeah of course! My moms not home right now though"

"Oh okay. What are you doing home?"

"I got sick so mom made me stay home from school today."

"Oh that's to bad. Hope you feel better, could you let your mom know I called?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Smith."

"Thank you Ella."

I hung up and went back to watching Shawn Spencer peering through the cracks in the dock and talking to Abigail when a knock came from the door. I can't even be sick and watch Psych in peace!

I wrapped my comforter around me and started walking towards the door trying to breath through my nose with no luck.

"Can I help you?" There was a frantic looking kid standing on my porch looking everywhere except at me. His shirt was covered in something red and looked sticky and he looked quite scared and was breathing hard as if he had just run a marathon.

"Is it safe in here?" He turned to face me and I noticed that he had dirty blond hair and startling green eyes. If he didn't look like he just went to hell and back I'd consider him to be cute.

"Well if you're asking me if I'm a insane serial killer who has a bunch of dead bodies of missing girls in my basement then I can honestly say I have no desire to harm you in any way."

"Serial killers would be a blessing right now actually. Better then what's out there at this moment anyways. Can I come in? Please it's an emergency. It isn't safe to be outside if they see me." He was practically shoving himself through the doorway without knocking me over when I finally took notice of the other people wandering around the streets.

"Why are there old people wandering around the streets in their pajamas? Seriously do you think we should walk them back to their houses before they get hit by a car or something?" I started to walk out onto the porch a little before the boy shoved me back inside and slammed the door behind him.

"You don't want to go anywhere near those people. They're not… normal. Something's wrong with them and if you go near them you'll most likely end up dead. So just trust me when I say we need to stay in here okay? I'm Sam by the way, you are?"

"Ella. What do you mean I'll most likely end up dead if I go near them?" I was leaning against the wall next to the door while he was looking out the peephole at the people wandering in the streets still. Some of them had started to gather in my front yard, which made me a little worried.

"The reason I knocked on your door was because I was just at home when some random old person walked through the front door moaning about something that had happened to them; something about being bitten. I tried walking them back to their house but they lashed out at me and ended up scratching the crap out of my arm so I made a run for it when they tried biting me and ended up at your house when I saw the TV on through the window."

"Can I see? The scratches I mean…" He looked at me then slowly pulled up his sleeves to reveal several scratches running from his wrists up and disappearing underneath the rest of his sleeves. I also noticed the fine muscles of his arm but that's irrelevant isn't it…?

"What do you think they want? I mean I'm guessing they saw you and that's why they're crowding in my yard now but is there something we can do to get them to leave?"

He started walking towards the living room and looking out the sliding back doors. "Do you have anywhere else we can go to? Somewhere near by that won't take us long to reach if we hop the fence?"

"Um… yes actually. One of my mom's friends lives a couple houses down from here. She's got a pretty big house and she just called not to long ago so I'm sure she's still home. If not I have a spare key in case of emergency and stuff."

"Go get the key, in case she isn't home we might need it."

I ran upstairs and searched my room for the key; passing my closet with a door-hanging mirror on it I realized I was still in my pajamas myself and not even the cute ones! I threw on some jeans I found on the floor, most likely Max's and an old Linkin Park shirt that was also most likely Max's since I didn't listen to this band.

"Okay let's go. I know a way to get to her house through the backyard."

We walked outside into the backyard and I started towards the tree in the corner closest to the fence. Years ago when I wanted to build a tree house here I had accidentally knocked a hole in the fence with a couple boards and just covered it up with them and simply said I didn't want a tree house after that because I didn't want to get in trouble. Now my mistake was coming in handy because that was our escape route.

We got through the fence, which led to an ally between the houses and started walking counting the houses as we went so I knew when we got there. I stopped after I got to the eighth house and looked for the hole in the fence that Aryan and I had created when we were four; also a tree house accident.

"This is it." I turned to look at Sam taking in how the sun made his hair look brighter and his eyes shine, _Stop swooning Ella you're dating Iggy! _We ducked through the hole and I started towards the back door.

"Mrs. Smith! It's Ella, are you home?"

"Upstairs!" I looked up at the ceiling where the voice had come from and started towards the front of the house. Sam following close behind me made it to the second landing before sitting down and tucking his head between his knees breathing hard.

"You okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine. Just go find her and I'll be there in a minute."

I hesitated but started walking down the hall towards the sound of her voice anyways. I barely remembered the layout of their house but knew that on the left was Carmen's room which was covered in pink and girly things like Justin Beiber and One Direction posters and opposite of Carmen was Aryans room which was the second largest in the house.

We had painted her room dark purple one day during summer when we were seven. Helping her hang poster after poster of our favorite bands and movies covering almost every visible inch of paint. We even painted her closet because it was a walk in, "I hate how it's just plain white" she said, so we painted it. Her desk sat a couple feet away from her door, which was always covered with papers; her window was one of those alcove types where you could sit and read or hide in the window/bench when playing hide and seek. We almost always chose the latter.

Just down the hall from Aryan's room was her mother's office where she spent most of her time. It was like a man cave only for her mom. When her dad died her mother buried herself in her work and completely forgot about Aryan and Carmen. That's when our friendship died out some because Aryan had been busy raising Carmen until her mom got back into the grove of things, which took her six years.

I walked into the office and stared at the woman sitting in front of me. She looked different but at the same time not different at all.

"Mrs. Smith we have a problem… is there anywhere we can go that's safe from people outside getting to?"

"What do you mean?" I quickly explained the situation as best I could without sounding completely insane and she immediately stood up and walked down the hall.

"We can stay in the garage apartment. No one's been up there in a while so it should be safe." We had reached the top of the stairs where Sam had sat down but the only thing that was there was a small puddle of blood, most likely from his arm.

"I thought you said your friend was right here?" She looked at me confused and a little panicked but started down the stairs anyways.

"He was, he might of gone downstairs to see if anyone was walking around the yard though."

At the bottom Mrs. Smith stopped and handed me the key to the apartment telling me to unlock the door while she got a couple things from the kitchen. I walked out the front door and headed towards the garage when I heard a scream from inside the main house. Running back I could see Mrs. Smith lying on the floor with jackets sprayed everywhere from the coat hanger being knocked over.

I kneeled down to help her up when I noticed Sam standing a few feet behind her with his head down and his hair blocking me from seeing his face. His arms and shirt were covered in blood and he was dragging on foot with each step he took.

"Sam? What happened to you?"

He looked up at me but his green eyes were glazed over and he looked like a completely different person then before. He started walking faster and grabbed Mrs. Smith's leg dragging her back a few inches causing her to scream in pain from current injuries. I didn't know what to do and panicked when I noticed the grandfather clock was only a foot away from Sam and I ran towards it and started throwing myself into the side of it until it tipped over, knocking him to the ground.

I helped Mrs. Smith up and practically dragged her towards the garage with her leaning up against the door and wall as we walked. I didn't notice how much blood she was losing until we got inside the apartment and I laid her on the floor. I looked down at myself and realized that Max was going to kill me for ruining her clothes, if I ever saw her again that was.

We sat there for hours Mrs. Smith breathing slowly, probably unconscious from lose of blood. I had torn up a couple of old blankets I had found and wrapped up her wounds as best I could and now leaned back into the corner and closed my eyes for a bit. Sam had turned into one of those things that had gathered in my yard, but what those things were I had no idea.

I could hear him banging on the garage door at one point trying to get in but after a while it stopped and everything went silent for a few hours until I heard more shuffling and saw the door knob turning left and right trying to open the door. I huddled deeper into the corner turning my back towards the door just enough to where it was still in my view.

When it finally opened I yelled out at the burst of sunlight that streamed through the door and blinded me. I could see several figures surrounding the door and heard more people running closer. I heard a couple gasps and murmurs but couldn't make out what they were saying until one figure stepped forward, blocking the sun with its head.

"Oh my god… Ella."

I looked up at the figure blocking the sun from view and looked into the familiar caramel colored eyes and dirty blond hair I had seen so many times and busted into tears from the relief and fright I had been holding inside me.

I was looking at the person I had thought I wouldn't see again, the person who I knew would probably kill me once she realized I had worn her clothes that were now covered in blood. I was looking at my sister Max.

**So I made it a lot longer then the others so that you could know about what happened to her when Max and the gang found her covered in blood and the house a complete mess. Hope it makes up for me not updating for a while! R&R Please**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating in a while! I updated my other story and switching between the two different story lines gets a little confusing BUT NOT TO WORRY I AM BACK! So I didn't feel like explaining every detail so I just skipped them running and hiding out a few nights. For anyone who has seen The Walking Dead you will understand the meeting mentioned! **

**Aryan POV**

***2 weeks later* **

It'd be several days since the apocalypse hit our small town. We had no idea if it was this bad everywhere else or if there even was an "everywhere else" anymore. We hadn't had time to grieve the lose of Roger, Frankie, Sam, my mom, Mr. Frances or Caleb. Although Caleb wasn't that great a lose since he didn't contribute anything. With them gone it left our group with Carmen and I, Danny, Max and her gang, including her mom and Ella.

We'd gathered supplies to last us a while and started hiding out in houses. Moving from one town to the next every day or two to keep the walkers off our scent, which let me tell you, there is a HUGE difference between our smell and theirs. We don't smell like rotting flesh and have flies buzzing around our heads all day. So as you can imagine even though we haven't had a decent shower in what felt like years, we smelled pretty dang good compared to the dead.

On our third day after finding Ella we had stopped in a town not too far but not to close to where everything happened. Leaving the dead behind and hoping to find more people like us. So far we ran into another group consisting of two police officers, Shane and Rick, an old guy with a pretty nice RV camper, our old pizza delivery gay Glenn, and some family consisting of an old man and his two daughters Maggie and Beth, whose farm got over run a few days back and last but not least their very own Mr. Silent-emotionless-pretty-good-with-a-cross-bow redneck named Daryl.

All them added with our merry band of mutants added up to twenty-two people total. Although I highly doubted we'd stay at that numbered by the end of the week, it was nice having more people in our group who weren't a bunch of teenagers and mutants with wings.

We were currently sitting in Dale's RV riding behind Rick and everyone else in some hot wired cars they found on the freeway, making their way to some protection camp set up in Atlanta where the CDC claimed they had a cure. Max and her group decided to fly ahead and see if this campsite was real which left us wingless folk to sit in the RV listening to stories of the others pasts.

We learned about what happened to Rick's group from their campsite being over run by a heard to Hershel's farm being over run. They told us about all the people they had lost including two kids named Sophia and Carl not too much older then the Gasman. Glenn told us about when their group got stuck in a department store and how Rick had helped them even before knowing who they were. He ended up finding his family at their campsite but lost them just a quickly when they were over run that night.

We had stopped on the freeway for a few minutes to cipher gas from some of the abandoned cars. I got out and squinted into the sky to see if I could spot Max or anyone else in her group but came up empty handed.

It was growing dark and Dale told us we still had another four hours to go until we reached Atlanta. At least half an hour later Max came back into view pulling me aside.

"The place is over run. There are bodies everywhere throughout the street surrounding the CDC. Whatever campsite there was is gone now. The place is completely sealed tight, if there's anyone in there they aren't coming out anytime soon."

"So what do we do now? I mean obviously we have to tell the others and figure out another plan because we clearly can't go there now. That'd be like signing our death certificates now and saying 'here I am come and get me!'"

"Obviously we're not going there. We aren't staying with this group either. We're better off with less people, not that many to look out for and we can move faster."

"We at least have to tell them their walking into a trap. It's the decent thing to do Max. Wouldn't you want someone to tell you 'hey don't go there if you want to live to see another day' Honestly, these people have lost enough friends I don't think they want to lose their lives as well, and who are we to just send people to their deaths like that without even warning them?"

She crossed her arms and sighed loudly then turned around and started back towards everyone else. "Don't go to Atlanta. There's nothing there but dead bodies and walkers ready to rip your eyes out."

"How do you know?" The leader of the group who I assumed was Rick stepped forward, one hand on his gun handle as if ready to pull and fire any moment.

"Look you're just going to have to take my word for it. It's a trap. If you go there you're all going to die unless you some how escape. I'd advise against trying though. I've done my part in warning you, what you choose to do now is up to you but I'd take my word for it instead of leading all these people to be slaughtered. Just saying."

She turned around and nodded towards her group to follow her as she picked her way through cars looking for one with keys inside and a full tank. I looked at Glenn and shrugged then walked off after my group. I heard the roar of multiple engines starting and watched as Rick and his group drove off towards the campsite that was now a cemetery.

"If we leave now we can back it to the town just outside of Atlanta by midnight. We'll have to take multiple cars though since there's not that much fuel in them apparently, and this way we can carry more supplies with us and if someone breaks down we still have enough room. Carmen, and Danny go in that car over there. Angel, Gazzy, me, Fang and Aryan will take this one. Mom, Ella and Iggy can go in that one." Max pointed out the cars we were to take and got inside the one closest to hers. We all got in the one designated for us and started to leave, heading the same direction as the other group but not stopping until we passed the city of the dead.

I sat there in the leading car leaning against the window watching as the trees blurred into one big mass of brown and green. I started wondering about the people we had lost and what life would be like if this hadn't happened. My mother would still be here, throwing herself into her work to ignore the pain of our father's death that happened years ago. Caleb would still be someone I didn't know but passed in the halls daily, Frankie would have been the weird kid who never talked in History; Mr. Frances would have been one of my favorite teachers that I missed once school ended. Roger still would have been on the football team talking about lame movies that had the zombie apocalypse and skimpy whores falling on their faces because of their shoes.

I tried to imagine what life would be like. What I'd be doing right this moment if the world hadn't gone to shit weeks ago. Would I be excited about summer slowly creeping up? Would I be silent as everyone bustled around talking about where they were going, who they were hanging out with, what they would see? Would I be sitting in my room listening to music and drawing while thinking about how boring my life was?

I snapped out of my daydream of what life would be if shit hadn't hit the fan and wondered what life is going to be like now; in the present. How long would we have to run? How long would this "disease" spread? WAS there any thing as a cure that could end this? How many more people would we lose?

Millions of thoughts were running through my head a mile a minute and I couldn't think of which question was more important. I had lost a lot of people that I was close to and now the only family I had left was sitting in the car behind me. I turned around in my seat and looked at Carmen through the back window. She was laughing and punching Danny in the arm, she noticed me looking at her and waved with a big grin on her face.

I waved back and turned back around. Wondering how she could possibly grin when the entire world had gone insane. We had ditched our phones when we all lost connection, thinking they would stay unconnected they were pointless to carry around. I grabbed a piece of paper I found laying in the back and wrote, "What's so funny" then lifted it so Carmen could see.

She started looking around and a couple minutes later held up a pad that said, "We're talking about the last school dance when I had punch spilled on my white dress and had to change into your old gym shorts."

I smiled and flipped the paper over writing, "I'm glad you're smiling, but how can you honestly laugh at a time like this? Just curious" She looked down, probably writing a response then held the pad up again, this time saying, "I'm just trying to live for right now. Have as much fun as possible until the next bad thing happens you know?" I nodded then turned back around. Not realizing that the next bad thing to happen would be my ultimate worst nightmare.

**So I killed off Carol and Sophia and mixed things up a little. So the events are a little switched with the over run camp in season one then the farm incident only instead of them going to Atlanta BEFORE going to the farm it's them going from the farm to Atlanta, make sense? Kind of confusing I know. So anyways hope this makes up for me taking a while to update and I hope it isn't to confusing. For those of you who have seen the Walking Dead you realize what happened when the CDC blew up right? Can't give it away but hopefully you remember, if not you'll be reminded on later in the story! R&R please **


	11. Chapter 11

**For taking so long on updating I'm posting two chapters so you guys have to forgive me now! and there is finally a Fang POV by the way!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max or any of them; any of the Walking Dead characters BUT I do own the high school people! (Forgot to do this in the first couple chapters... v.v BUT NOW YOU KNOW!)**

**Carmen POV**

I had been talking to Danny about the valentines dance when Aryan started writing notes and holding them up for me to read. I replied back saying that we basically only had right now so why not make the best of it? It was the honest answer I could think of besides saying I just didn't feel like dealing with all these bad things happening at once.

I didn't have a response to Roger dying or frankly anyone else, not even my mother. I didn't feel anything when Aryan told me about mom being dead because in all honestly she didn't act like a mother. Aryan's the one who basically raised me so why should I feel sad over someone I didn't really know?

It was getting dark and we had just passed the CDC building where we saw bodies randomly laying throughout the streets. We had to get out and move some out of respect instead of doing what Max suggested and just driving over them. The world may have been coming to an end, but they were still people at one point or another.

We saw the other groups vehicles parked outside the building and a spot light over one of the entrances. We kept driving and got to the outside of the city when the sky was lit up as if it were four in the afternoon instead of almost midnight.

We all got out of the cars and watched as the CDC blew up. Causing nearby trees to catch on fire and big clouds of dust to settle everywhere.

"Oh my god… they blew the place up"

"Way to state the obvious Aryan." I looked over and could see Max crossing her arms. Even though she was being sarcastic her eyes were wide and scared looking. "We did our part in warning them and they didn't believe us. What happened back there isn't our fault. We should keep moving." She got back in the car and everyone else followed her lead as they started to pull away again.

We sat in the silent car for a little more than an hour until the lead car finally stopped in front of an old house in the back of a neighborhood that look like it had been abandoned for years. There were stray cars parked all along the road with doors open and radios playing static from a dead station. The houses themselves looked in tact and untouched, as if they were dollhouses that hadn't been played with.

The house we stopped at was similar to my own house minus the connecting garage apartment. The house smelled mildly of smoke and old gym socks but was farley decent looking. The living room had a single couch and recliner connecting to the kitchen and dinning room. One of those three rooms in one type of deals.

The upstairs had pictures covering the walls on both sides with photos of toothy grinned kids with soaked hair and a sprinkler going off behind them, one with the same kids a little older and playing catch with a black lab; the pictures ranging in the different ages of the kids going down the hall in order.

There was a huge movie room at the end of the hall that had one of those long curve couches and a couple beanbags laid out on the floor. We each claimed a spot and settled in.

"Aryan, Fang, come help me look for some supplies down stairs will ya." Max headed out the door and thudded down the stairs with Aryan and Fang following close behind. I sat next to Nudge and Angel on either side of me listening to them chat about some event that had happened before the end of the world came. It seemed like hours before Aryan ran back upstairs panting and attempting to talk but failing

"Guys! Get your stuff." Everyone in the room looked at her like she was crazy but did as she said. Following her downstairs, noticing for the first time that there was a basement to the house. The basement door was wide open and Max was standing half way down the stairs holding a flashlight at some unseen place.

**Fang POV**

We'd walked downstairs and started rummaging through the kitchen for anything useable when I noticed another door near the pantry. Thinking it probably held supplies I tried to open the door only to find it was pad locked. That's not weird for an everyday end of the world empty kitchen.

"Max! Help me get this door open." Max walked over and studied the lock then walked away only to come back a few seconds later with a huge bulking flash light. Using the handle she bashed at the pad lock until it came lose, opening the door slowly she handed me the light and we started walking down slowly.

You know how in most creepy houses the basement stairs always squeak and it smells musty and old? That's how this basement was; only to make things even creepier, there was a trap door underneath the staircase that was held down by one of those garage freezes.

"What do you thinks down there?" I looked back at Max and stared at her like she was a new specimen that just crashed on this earth, want to know what I got in return? A glare and "say anything and I'll kill you" Yup that's Max for you.

"Help me move the freezer Ms. Never-seen-a-scary-movie."

"I have to seen a scary movie! That's why I know not to go down into creepy basements moving random giant ass freezers off a trap door that you have no idea what's underneath! That's like when you hear someone in your house so you decide to yell 'Hello? Is anyone there?' instead of getting your ass out of the house."

"Maybe they're wanting to know if they killer will make them a sandwich?"

"Har har very funny Fang. Just move the damn freezer and shut up."

"And you wonder why I'm silent a lot."

We moved the freezer and I tried to open the trap door only to find it was also locked. Max got down on her knees with me and used the flashlight to open to lock again. Note to self: If I ever want to break open a lock, buy a flashlight. Anyways we finally got that stupid thing open and of course saw a long ass ladder leading down to the metal floor that had a steady streaming running down the middle.

"Great. So the trap door leads to the sewer. Why lock that up? Afraid the walkers want to eat your waste?"

"WHO'S THERE!" I looked up at Max to see her starring at me with wide eyes as says "How many sewer systems do you know of that talks?" We both looked down the hole again to see a man standing at the bottom glaring at us. "Are you guy infected?"

"No sir."

"Listen kid! None of that god damn 'no sir' bullshit! Just answer the question, I ain't your father and the worlds gone to shit, manners don't really apply anymore! Now how many of you are there?"

"Ten."

"Is that it? No more of you coming later?"

"No sir. It's just us."

"Well… get your shit and get down here before the walkers get curious. Hurry up now!"

Max stood up and ran up the stairs telling Aryan to get everyone and all the supplies and get downstairs. Few minutes later everyone was lining up on the steps staring at the hole in the floor leading to the sewers.

"Please say we aren't going down there… it smells really bad" Nudge plugged her nose and shook her head only to be yelled at by the man at the bottom of the ladder.

"The stench covers our scent so the walkers have a harder time finding us. Now hurry about and get your asses down here before I change my mind!"

I looked up at everyone else and shrugged. "Well… wouldn't be the first time we slept in the sewers." And started climbing down the ladder, this was going to be interesting…

**So... new people, creepy old rude guy living in the sewers. If you've read the MR books then you know that they stayed in the New York sewers for a while when they were searching for Itex. That's all for the bold short AN note, R&R please**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know i'm crappy at updating... It's hard jumping between stories though. I get confused and stressed and then I can't think of any ideas so this chapter might be a little lame but just work with me people. I'm trying. It'll get better I promise. I'll try and get better at my updating. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Maximum Ride people or events. If I did, Nevermore would of been a lot better then it was. **

**MPOV **

We've been here three days. Here as in the lovely sewer system. Yes we are staying in the sewers, which is home to an entire town of people. It's actually pretty amazing, you know once you get passed the smell and dead rodents everywhere…

When we found the trap door and the rude old man we all followed him into the tunnels. With him leading us to a whole town of people camped out underground it was amazing to say the least. They had come down here as soon as they virus started to spread, which started two months ago. Can you imagine living underground in the sewers for two months? You'd definitely get used to the smell by then…

Anyways, each family had their own tunnel. With there being a trap door in every house in this neighborhood it was safe to say that everyone had privacy. With a tunnel connecting to every house we were all separated but close enough together in case there

was an emergency.

The girls weren't to thrilled about having to stay down here but between this and taking the chance of being slowly ripped apart they didn't complain to much. Gazzy and Iggy of course are looking for things they can use to create bombs, totally against my permission by the way.

Given the circumstances things were going pretty well for us. We still had no idea how this virus was caused or even what it is, Itex had been destroyed and everyone involved with it had been arrested, except for Jeb and Dr. Hans anyways.

"Do you think this was them?" I'm pulled out of my thoughts and turn to the one person who seems to always know what I'm thinking. Besides Angel of course, she cheats by using her powers, don't tell her I said that though.

"I'm honestly not sure. We shut them down months ago so why come back now? What would this accomplish for them? Plus it was only Hans and Jeb that weren't caught. Jeb's most likely on our side but you never know with psychos. Hans is probably pissed at us because Dylan isn't part of our flock and because I'm not with him like he wanted. So he can't have his perfect bird family so if anything this would be caused by him, but again, what would this accomplish?"

"Maybe he's trying to carry out the by-half plan? I mean he wasn't working with Itex directly but he did understand what they were doing and trying to achieve. When we shut them down all their plans went out the window. So maybe his revenge for you not accepting his "perfect bird boy" is to carry out their plan?"

"Why not just attack us directly? He's obviously pissed about us not taking him in and getting rid of you, so why not just go after us. What is infecting the entire world going to do to make us regret not taking in Dylan? Absolutely nothing. We don't get sick. We're created to survive so all that would do is kill the non-hybrids and leave us. It'd even kill Hans unless he has some cure or place to hide until the world is over run by walking corpses."

"Maybe that's what he wants."

"You sure are talking a lot lately."

"Don't get to used to it."

"So Mr. Talksalot what do we do until this whole thing blows over?"

"Stay put. There's nothing we can do."

"What if there really is a cure?"

"Doubt it."

"Gee Fang… way to be optimistic. I said what IF, hypothetical."

"IF hypothetically there is a cure then it'd be to kill all the walking dead people for real. Burn the bodies, start over."

"Burn the bodies? Have you been hanging around the pyros to long?"

"Well how else are you going to get rid of a shit ton of corpses? You can't exactly go around burying all of them."

"Point taken… We need to go get some supplies soon. You, me, Iggy and Aryan will go."

"Why her? We barely know them."

"My mom knows them. Our parents were close and I feel bad for her. Ella was found covered in her mom's blood with her mom lying dead in front of her. That's got to be traumatizing, for Ella and Aryan."

"Fine. I'll go get the pyro." He got up and walked towards Iggy as I went to find Aryan.

"Oh I just love being leader… it's such a wonderful magnificent job! Who wouldn't want to be a flying mutant who leads five other flying mutants and has to live in the sewers during the end of the shit hole world, as we know it? I know I do, oh wait… I didn't get a say in it because my life is just that freaking fantastic." I was mumbling about how amazing my life was as I walked towards Aryan.

"Hey, A few of us are going up to get some supplies, I want you to come with us."

"Why?"

"Why not? We're the oldest in the group besides my mother and she can't get in and out as quickly as we can."

"Well I can't either. In case you haven't noticed I can't fly. I wasn't born and kidnapped then experimented on. Guess not everyone can have a mom AND wings when the world goes to complete shit."

"Look I'm sorry about what happened with your mom. But that wasn't any of our faults. I'm trying to reach out and show you that we trust you by inviting you along with us. You have a sister to look out for, I have an entire family. We could easily ditch your group, but we chose to take you guys in with us, even after you crashed our car. We could be out of this entire state by now if we hadn't met you guys. You think we asked to be freaks? You think we liked having to be constantly on the run afraid of being kidnapped and stuffed in dog cages again? We didn't. We didn't ask for any of this, just like you didn't ask for what happened to you or your sister. So either come with up and drop the chip on your shoulder or stay here and pout about something none of us had control over."

"Fine. But don't talk to me like you're my leader. Because you aren't in charge of my sister or I. Got it?"

"You do realize that I could easily cause you harm right?"

"You do realize that throwing around how 'big and tough' you are isn't going to get you anywhere right?" I glared at her and debated knocking her out. The only people who had the nerve to talk back to me were the boys and they could barely handle fighting me.

"Glaring at me won't make me disappear or cower to your every will." By now we were of course having a show down at who could glare better.

"HEY! I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO GET SUPPLIES! NOT ACT LIKE CHILDREN." I turned around and could see Iggy and Fang standing there smirking at our behavior. Yes it was childish but nobody talks back to me and lives to tell about it. They saw me glaring at them and ran towards the ladder out of sight.

"You may have them afraid of your 'power' but you aren't my leader. Don't command me or talk down to me like you know who I am, because you don't. No if you're done trying to blow my head up with your stare I have some supplies to get for my group."

Wow… try to be nice to someone because their mother just died and this is what you get in return. I understand squidwards hatred towards people now.

"Well that looked like a nice little chat. You need to work on your glaring, she didn't even flinch."

"Shut up Fang. I may not have hit her but you can bet your ass I will still punch you."

"Retract the claws Maxie. Jeez, I was just joking. Loosen up some will ya?"

"Says the guy who hardly ever talks and is emo."

"Max…"

"Fang…"

"Shut that pretty mouth of yours and climb the damn latter."

"Aw Fangles things I'm pretty."

"I hope you get bitten for calling me that…"

"Now Fangy that isn't very nice, but I hope you get stabbed for saying that to me."

"You know… I don't know what's worse. You guys making out or you guys fighting over how you want the other to get hurt." I looked up and saw Iggy smiling down at us then started to climb up after him, but not before hearing Fang chuckle behind me, and yes, I did smack both of them.

**Yes there is Fax, no there probably won't be a lot of it because it is the end of the world and all that jazz. So... yeah don't get your hopes up FAX fans but I will include some, I promise. Hope it wasn't terrible, kind of blank right now as to what to do for this story... R&R please**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm crappy at updating I know. I've had a lot going on recently that's been majorly stressing me out, but that's not an excuse for being lazy. So anyways, I've had this chapter typed out for a while now but I wanted to update with more then just one chapter, so basically i've just been sitting on the last one for a while trying to figure out how i'm going to end it. Thank you SilverVamp for the idea by the way! I had an idea similar to theirs but decided to go with their idea, so disclaimer: I don't own MR and credit for the person who dies in these next two chapters goes to SilverVamp. **

**AryanPOV**

Max didn't understand. She hasn't lost anyone close to her, so for her to go and order me around like that was out of line and she had to be put in her place. Everyone else might be scared of her, but I'm not afraid of a bully. We were rummaging around in one of the houses above the sewers we were staying in, we as in me and Max with her two followers Mr. Dark and silent and Mr. Pervert and blind. (Fang and Iggy for those of you who haven't caught on.)

I was looking around in the master bedroom looking for any thing we might need when I came across a vanity packed full of picture frames. Old black and white photos of a couple at a dance, looked like prom or something to a picture of four grinning kids all hugging each other with a puppy in front of them.

The walls were filled with picture frames as well from Christmas, vacations, graduations, the usual. I started looking through them all remembering all the photos we had in our own house. The vacation to Mount Rushmore with our grandparents, the photos of our parents wedding in Monte Carlo, pictures of Carmen and I on the first days of school, of birthdays and all the exciting events that took place before our father died. All those memories where gone and we'd never have a chance to take pictures with even just our mom.

We'd never have our own houses, have our own wedding pictures hanging on our walls, have pictures of our kids when they were born or on their first day of school clutching their lunch boxes and grinning but at the same time nervous as heck to leave and do something new. Carmen wouldn't get the chance to go to prom or experience her first real date, she wouldn't get to decide what she wants to do after high school or debate about what college to go to.

I'm snapped back into reality by the one question that's been getting on my nerves lately. "Aryan… are you okay?" I turn to see Iggy standing there with his hand on my shoulder, looking an inch past my face with concern written all over his face.

"What do I have to be okay about right now?" I shrug him off politely and walk down the stairs towards the kitchen hearing him mumble "Right… sorry, was just checking." And instantly feeling guilty. They don't understand what it's like to be normal. To be human and not be able to avoid getting sick, or to lose someone that was close to them. I envy them for living in that bliss of ignorance. They all have each other, that's something I can never have again.

**MPOV**

"Right… sorry, was just checking." I stand in the doorway of one of the bedrooms watching as Iggy looks at the floor defeated then follows Aryan towards the kitchen. I can tell that she doesn't think I possibly know what it's like to lose someone close to me. But in fact I know perfectly well, we all do. We've lost several people, one of those being my own brother. Granted he wasn't the brother of the year, but we had our moments.

I took a deep breath and sighed heavily and walked back into the room with Fang to continue our search for first aid.

"You'd think in a house that apparently had kids at one point they'd at least have a small first aid kit somewhere…" I stand in the room and look at Fang registering what he said then start to dig around in a pile by the door.

"That's sad." I rummage through the pile then move onto another when I turn up empty handed. I listen to the shuffling of Fang's shoes on the floor and look up when I no longer hear him looking around.

"Max… this isn't your fault okay. We don't know what happened to these people so for all we know they could be down below perfectly safe."

"For all we know' we don't know Fang. That's the problem. Our job was the save the world and this-" I point around the deserted room covered in layers of dust and looks like it hasn't seen light in months. "This doesn't look like a world that's been saved."

"Max. We did our part. It wasn't _just_ our mission. People had to do their part in order to stop what was happening, just like we did our part to stop it. We stopped Itex! That was our mission. None of this is our fault. Okay?" he walked over and pulled me into a hug while untangling the many knots in my hair. "Okay…" I lean into him and close my eyes trying to block out everything but Fang holding me.

When the world goes to shit, it isn't smart to block out everything going on around you. Even for a mutant who has amazing hearing I didn't hear the walker that had walked up the stairs and was currently only an arms length away from my best friend. Not until it was too late, like always.

"Oh my god, Fang!" I pull back slightly and notice the walker for the first time. It's a little girl about eleven or twelve with patches of hair and several teeth missing because of the decomposition. She's wearing what looks like a pale pink nightgown with a ruffled collar and pink bunny slippers covered in dried blood. I look around the room for anything that could be used as a weapon and come up with only a couple wire hangers. Grabbing one off the bed beside me I start to unwind it and stretch it into a single wire as Fang holds the girl back by her shoulders trying to stay out of reach of getting scratched of bitten.

"Any day now would be great Max."

"Shut up! I'm working as fast as I can with this stupid thing!" I untwist another wire hanger and then twist the two together, folding them in half so they aren't, as long they become a sharp double knot that made my hand bleed when I tried it. Satisfied with the results I lunge at the girl and stab her in the ear until blood starts to pool out onto my hand. She falls to the ground and I can't stand up any longer

I fall to my knees trying to rub the blood of my hands on a nearby blanket when I hear Fang kneel beside me. He grabs the blanket and a bottle of water we brought with us and starts washing the blood off me repeating that he loves me over and over again until there isn't any sign of me killing the undead girl just moments before.

"Max… you guys have to go back to the others." I look at Fang and notice he moved to the other side of the room and was sitting against the far wall under the window. I move towards him only to have him get up and walk as far as the room would allow, separating us completely.

"What do you mean 'you guys' you mean we?" I look at him confused and try to approach one more time only to have him circle me and end up on opposite sides once more. "Fang what's going on? Whose blood is on your arm…"

"Max-"

"No… oh god. But we can't get sick! So you're fine! Everything's fine!" I run my hands through my hair frantically as Fang finally steps towards me pulling me into another hug. He kisses me on the head before saying the one thing I dreaded hearing. "Max… she scratched me pretty bad when I was holding her back. We already know that people turn when they're scratched or bitten. So you and the others need to get back to the rest of the group in case we aren't immune to this after all. I won't let you stay here; if I have to I'll get Iggy to carry you back. If nothing happens then you can bet your ass I'm going to come back to you guys. Just don't fight me on this, please."

"I want to stay. If nothing happens then we'll go back to camp together, and if something does then…"

"Then you'll end it. If something does happen I don't want to be walking around as one of those things. So if you do stay… you'll have to end it if I turn okay? It's either you do it if something happens or I do it as soon as you guys leave. Your choice."

I back up and look at him before walking out of the room to tell Iggy and Aryan about what happened. I turn back one last time and watch as Fang walks to the far wall and sits down, pulling a gun out of no where. I leave before he can look at me again.

**So hope it wasn't completely terrible. Like I said I've had this one just sitting in a word doc. for a while now. But anyways i'm updating with two chapters this time to make up for my terrible updating skills. R&R please? (The awesome reviews make me want to update fast just FYI) :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I just realized a mistake I made in the last chapter... At the end Fang had a gun and you're probably wondering "why didn't they just use that to kill the zombie instead of the hanger?" Yah well I didn't think it through since I wrote it at like five in the morning. So let's just go with there was only one bullet and he forgot he had it until afterwards okay? I think that sounds like a reasonable idea... **

**Disclaimer: Don't own MR and the idea for who dies is still credited to SilverVamp **

**FPOV**

I watch as Max leaves then head over to the far wall and sit down. Holding the gun Iggy snatched from someone at the camp in my hand I sigh and look towards the door again only to see that Max is already gone. I listen for her or the others down stairs but don't hear anything but my heart racing.

I was stupid to let that chick get that close. Now I have to pay for it. I close my eyes and lean my head up against the wall thinking of everything I'm going to miss. Like reading to Angel to get her to fall asleep, or laughing at a prank Iggy and Gazzy pulled with a stink bomb and one of the girls, or Nudge talking about how "drab my fashion sense is", or all of them yelling at Max and I to get a room when they walk in on me kissing her. I'm really going to miss kissing her. Damn walkers, damn white coats, damn everyone whose ever hunted us or harmed us. Damn them all.

I sighed and turned off the safety and cocked the gun, watching the golden bullet slide into place before it's hidden again. I take one more deep breath and look up, feeling the cold metal on the side of my head. Putting my finger on the trigger I close my eyes and count to ten. I get all the way to eight when I hear the floorboards creak and snap my eyes open, pointing the gun at the unknown object only to see Max standing there wide eyed with tear tracks on her face.

"I'll do it." She whispers and I can't help but drop the gun, standing up to pull her into a hug I bury my face in her neck thankful for being able to see her one more time.

We sit back down by the far wall and just hold each other. Her arms are wrapped around my waist and she's leaning her head on my shoulder. I can tell she's trying not to cry because her shoulders shake every few seconds. I hug her harder and kiss the top of her head, feeling the fever start knowing it's only a matter of time before something happens.

**MPOV**

I know he realizes his times almost up. He keeps glancing at his watch then down at me every few minutes. I can't look at him though, if I look at him I know I'll cave and I won't be able to do what needs to be done, so I hold myself back from giving in.

He hands me the gun then sits up straighter and leans his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. I look down towards the gun and move it around in my hand to get a better feel for it. We've been shot at so many times before in the past, but we've never actually held a gun ourselves. Never had someone's life on our hands like this.

"I love you Max." I look up and see Fang already staring at me. I sit up straighter and wrap my arms around his neck so I can hug him tighter then before. "I love you too Fang." I can feel him grin against my shoulder and then his breathing starts to slow down and I panic. I lean back and look at him; head leaned against the wall, eyes closed, pale and sweating. "Fang?"

"hmm?"

"God damn you… don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"You know what damn it."

"Fine. I'm sorry; I won't try to sleep again. I'll forever stay awake just to keep you happy okay?"

"Even with these circumstances you're a smartass…"

"Oh don't pretend you don't find it funny."

"When you're not doing it to me it's hilarious."

"Oh okay now I get it. The whole 'you're my girlfriend so I have to give you special treatment' thing. Got it."

"I don't need special treatment. If I remember correctly I'm the one who wins all our fights."

"Only cause I go easy on you!"

"BULLSHIT! I TAKE YOUR ASS DOWN!"

"Keep thinking that Maxie. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"It does help me sleep at night actually so eh" we laugh for a few minutes then go back to a comfortable silence. "Fang…?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared. I don't want you to leave me."

" Trust me, I don't want to leave you either. But you're strong so you'll be fine. You never needed me anyways."

"You don't know how untrue what you just said is."

"Max?"

"Yeah Fang?"

"Either kiss me or shut up and enjoy these last few minutes we have. Preferably by kissing me, but your choice."

"I suppose I could do that."

**Sooo I won't be updating for a while, just a heads up. I'm SUPER busy the week and weekend (my birthday's Sunday... i'm super excited) so i'm not going to have time to update and I don't know when I will but I PROMISE i will let you know ASAP! So keep a look out and R&R please. By the way for those of you who are probably hating me for killing him off I just want to say... I'm a HUGE FAX fan so don't get mad at me just yet ;) Just wait... **


	15. Chapter 15

**I know it's been a while since I've updated and I apologize. My computer got confiscated and I just got it back today so i'm making it up to ya'll hopefully by actually have a chapter to update with instead of an Author's Note. So thanks for being patient and I'll update again as soon as I get some more ideas... kind of running on blanks right now :/ So if you guys have any ideas you would like to see happen send me a PM or review and I'll talk to you about it, of course you'll be credited for you idea like I did with Silver Vamp's idea.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned MR because then the series wouldn't of ended. **

It's been a week since Fang "left" the group. I haven't said a single word since I got back to the campsite and I'm pretty sure I'm as socially awkward as the walkers outside

_"Max…? Max wake up. Something's happening."_

_I mumble something incoherent then sit up, rubbing my hands up and down my face to try and wake up I look around trying to get my bearings again. The supply run, attack, Fang getting hurt, staying here, the gun…. Why couldn't that have been a dream?_

_"Max… it's time. I can feel it."_

_"What?"_

_"You have to end it Max. Please. Don't let me turn into one of those things."_

_"Fang… I don't know if I can do it."_

_He stands up and pulls me to my feet, giving me a long paused hug. "I know you think you can't do this, but you can. You have to. I love you Max. I always have."_

_I hug him tighter and try not to cry as he pushes the gun into my hand. "I love you too"_

_He falls to the ground holding his head and rocking back and forth on his heels. I can tell too that something's about to happen. Not wanting to see him in pain anymore I raise the gun and press it lightly to his head, barely holding back the tears now._

_"Fang… I seriously don't think I can do this." My hands are shaking and the tears are falling now. He grabs my wrists and steadies the gun to his forehead. Looking at me the entire time with that pleading look in his eyes. I nod my head slowly and cock the gun back until I see the bullet appear in the chamber. The only bullet we have._

_"Please Max. You have no idea how badly this hurts. I love you so much but please, don't let me end up like one of those savages. Please." He falls on his side clutching his stomach and grinding his teeth to keep from screaming. My hand holding the gun drops limply to my side and I stare at the ceiling trying to get my tears under control, but they just keep flowing. I wipe my face with my sleeve and walk over to Fang and bend down to check on him. He isn't breathing, grinding his teeth in pain anymore, and holding his side, he just isn't moving. _

_I cover my mouth to try and keep the cries from being heard. I feel for a pulse but don't find one and start to panic. I raise the gun one more time but my hands are still shaking. Why didn't he use this on the walker that came into the room? Why did he try and restrain her? Why did we choose this house to search? Why wasn't I fast enough when finding a weapon? Why didn't I restrain her instead of him? Why did I let him come with us? Why Why Why Why Why Why Why Why Why! I lean forward and rest my head on his arm and start to cry again. Figuring I have some time before he comes back._

_I'm still leaning my head on his when I wipe my face clean of the tears and now running nose when I feel his chest rise and fall. I suck in a deep breath as if I were just kicked repeatedly in the gut and sit up to look at him. He's moved to lie on his back and is staring up at the ceiling, eyes glazed over. After a few minutes he realizes I'm sitting there and turns to stare at me. Seeing his face, something I've grown up seeing daily, and knowing that it isn't him anymore breaks my heart._

_I raise the gun for hopefully the last time and put my finger on the trigger while taking deep ragged breaths. He slowly reaches up and I can't help but hesitate a little, but then he grabs my wrists hard and is making that zombie sound they make when they're trying to eat someone. He violently shaking my wrists trying to bring them to his mouth but my resistance is stronger. I rip out of his grasp but in the process drop the gun, causing it to slide in an unknown direction._

_We're both standing now and his head is cocked to the side like a dog. Those glazed over eyes piercing into mine, sending panic all over me. He's backing me into the corner of the room and just when he gets close enough, I kick him where it counts. Even though he's a zombie, he still falls over like he did every time I would do that during wrestling._

_Taking my window of opportunity I rush past him, but he reaches out and grabs my ankle, causing me to fall and smack my chin on the floor. I see the gun under one of the piles of clothes and try to crawl for it, just as he's standing up again. I'm just a few inches away from it when he grabs both my ankles and pulls me back, straddling me he tries to grab my wrists again, but I punch him as hard as I can manage in the face and gut. His moment of weakness is all I need to crawl out from under him and bolt out of the house. Not once looking back._

"Max!" I snap by head to the side to look at Iggy standing next to me, hands on my shoulders. "God… I've been calling your name for ten minutes now. What's wrong with you?"

I shrug and continue to stare at him, waiting for him to go on. "Look Max… I know it's hard with Fang being gone, but he wouldn't want you to wallow over him. I'm not saying you have to move on right now, but we're still here Max… We still need you."

"I know Iggy…" since I haven't talked in a week my voice is rough and cracked. Like when you first wake up in the morning. "It's just… You don't understand"

"Then help me understand Max. You aren't going through this alone. All of us are upset about him being dead. But we can't let that stop us from living our lives. He wouldn't want that."

"He's not dead." I whisper, turning my head so Iggy can't see the fresh set of tears about to spill out of my eyes. "At least, not in the way he wanted to be." I can tell Iggy stands up straight and looks at me with confusion. Nobody knows about what really happened except for me.

"What do you mean? You told us that he was infected and that you took care of things…"

"I couldn't do it Iggy… I just couldn't. I knew it wasn't him anymore, but it was still _him _you know? I just… I hesitated. He knew I hesitated because that's when he took his moment. He tried to eat me Iggy. But… when I was trying to get away from him, he hesitated himself before coming back after me."

"Max… that doesn't mean it was him. Our Fang is gone. That _thing_ walking around in his skin isn't Fang. Not anymore."

"I know… you know what the worst part is?" Iggy turns his head slightly in a questioning look then sits down next to me. "I've had a dream about him every night since that happened. And every time I see him in the dreams I rush to reach him, to just touch him and know that he's really there. He'll smile and hold his arms open waiting for me to hug him, and I'm so close to him. Just another couple steps and I'll be able to touch him, but I never can. He's always just out of reach and I can never reach him. It's like one of those hallways that keeps getting longer as you run down it. Every step I took towards him was a step he took away from me. It was taunting and cruel, to have to look at him smiling and waiting to hug me, but never being able to reach or touch him."

He pulls me into a hug and rocks me back and forth slightly as I clutch his shirt and cry again. "Max. I know it's hard, I'd probably be in the same state you're in if it were Ella. I can't tell you that I understand what you're going through, because I don't. But I understand why you feel the way you do. You're strong Max, Fang wouldn't want you to be like this over him. We're still here, not all of us are gone okay? We still need you, you're our leader."

I sit up and his arms fall away back to his sides, wiping my face for what feels like the billionth time I look at him and nod.

**So that's how the Fang dilemma went down. She couldn't shoot him, and honestly this chapter was kind of hard to write. From thinking if I was going to make her shoot him or not to adding in my own relationship failures in some parts. So I truly hope you guys found this to be even remotely a good chapter because I put a lot into this one. R&R please. **

**p.s. I'll be updating my other story soon, as in sometime next week! **


	16. Chapter 16

***IMPORTANT! Don't just skim this, realize it's an Authors Note then exit out of the browser or whatever electronical device you are using. Seriously read this... I know it's long but just... trust me... you want to read it. The fate of man kind rests in your ability to not be lazy and read what I have written below***** v read young grasshopper! **

**So I know I haven't updated recently and I am so very sorry my lovely readers. Oh and by the way, someone pointed this out to me a while ago, in the last chapter I forgot to mention Iggy is indeed blind so ignore my mistakes please? I'll go back and re-write that chapter if it seriously bothers people, but if not then just know that I apologize, I wrote that extremely early in the morning and wasn't really paying attention.**

**But anyways, I also apologize for doing the AN and making you guys think "OH MY GOD SHE UPDATED!" when in reality it's really "Eh it's just another stupid authors note about how she's lazy and doesn't want to update." Yah I know, I apologize. I just really don't know what to do with the story... it's kind of getting boring you know? Anyone else notice how it's basically just dragging on and on and on?! Anywho I have some plans to make it interesting (hopefully) and bring Fang back since Max didn't finish him off like she was meant to... I just don't know how to smoothly transfer from where it is now, to my big plans... **

**Would you guys prefer if I just crammed all the boring crap into one chapter (like the time skips) and then skip to my big interesting plans that I have?! Leave a review or PM me and let me know, if the majority of y'all want me to do that then I will definitely be updating this week. But if not then let me know and i'll drag it out like you guys want me to. *Time to get a little off subject* I went and saw that Star Trek: Into Darkness movie with some of my friends a while ago and I absolutely love it now... That was the first time I had ever seen a Star Trek movie and I know completely understand all the references in The Big Bang Theory... v.v I've missed out on a lot. But Spock and Kirk are freaking AWESOME especially since Chris Pine is in it... yum haha anyways that's probably my favorite movie aside from LOTR and the AVP movies... I'm in love with Smeagol :3 **

**Okay back on topic! Leave some reviews to this lame Author's Note or PM me about whether you guys want me to just time skip everything and move onto my bigger plans or if you want me to be like a turtle slug and drag it all out like Smeagols life long desire to get the precious back from the hobbitses. **

**-JG**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know I haven't updated in a while. I've gotten side tracked by reading other peoples stories on here :3 But I have updated and I know it's short but I don't want to give to much away right now. This will explain what happened to Fang. **

**Dylan POV**

We'd been watching the flock for weeks now. When we first met Max and Angel back in Chad, we had implanted them secretly with tracers when they were eating. They still haven't figured it out, because our tracers don't show up on any X-ray machines.

So anyways, we were sitting in an abandoned building not far from the flocks hide out. We had captured Fang a few days ago. He wasn't infected; we just gave him some hallucinogens to make him think Max was an eraser. Hence why he attacked her, the drug also made it difficult for the subject to speak so he couldn't say anything. Giving off the impression that he had indeed been infected by the walker.

Now granted we hadn't intended on releasing the virus on the entire world, but just the town they were in, it still worked into our plan to rally the flock up together. What is our plan exactly? Get Max alone. "Infect" everyone she's close to in order to make her break so that when I swoop in she'll have no one left to lean on. Currently Fang was sitting in an isolation tank down in the basement, along with five other tanks next to his for the rest of the flock.

I was currently in the main office looking at the computer screen showing different colored dots for each flock member. Max's being red, I had our source set up cameras in the flocks living area so that we could watch the video feed and listen in on their conversations as well. Our source had managed to infiltrate their circle and get close enough to help our plan without Max catching on.

They were headed out to get more supplies and this would be when the third phase of our plan took action. I walked over to Fang's isolation tank, there was a small glass plate near the top so we could see inside and look at him. The tank was like the ones out of G.I. Joe's when they had Storm Chaser in the astronaut type suit. He was aware of his surroundings and could hear us talking to him. He just couldn't move or speak himself.

I looked at him through the glass sheet and smirk at his expression. The pained and just-wait-till-I-get-my-hands-on-you look. "Now Fang… Don't worry. You won't be lonely for long. That loud mouth Nudge will be here soon enough sitting right next to you. Maybe you guys can have a staring contest since that's all you'll be able to do. But don't worry…. I'll take good care of Max." He tried to struggle and since the sedation drugs weren't as effecting on him as a normal human being, he managed to move about an inch. His struggle made me laugh, as I walked away to contact the source to set the next phase into action. The flock members were going to drop like flies to Max, and she wouldn't have any idea about how to stop it.

She'd be alone. With only me to comfort her. She'd have to love me then.

**So like I said, it's short. My apologies. I just recently got my nose pierced so i'm still in a little bit of pain, meaning i'll be working on the next chapter either today or tomorrow. And for those who like to read the long fanfiction stories, I suggest reading Choices, Risks, and Consequences by fangsallmine1123. I absolutely LOVE those stories. If you do read them the order is Risk, Choices then Consequences. (She just posted the last one so it's not all updated yet) Anyways, Read and Review please! Hope it was some what interesting to read :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**So I know it's been a while, but I just wanted to let you wonderful readers know that I will be gone for a month and am not sure if I will have access to a computer or not. Since I don't know, I probably won't be updating for a while because of that. But while I'm gone I will indeed be writing the last chapters to this story and will update them as soon as I get a computer in my grasp! So since this is probably the last time I'll be updating for a while, I'm updating with two chapters instead of one! So I hope you guys enjoy them :) Thank you for those of y'all who have reviewed! It means a lot to get y'alls opinions! KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMIN'!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Maximum Ride but sadly... I do not v.v **

**Angel POV **

It'd been a couple weeks since the accident with Fang had happened and Max still wasn't herself. She blocked her mind so I couldn't see anything going on, and wouldn't say a word to anyone. We were separated from the rest of the people living down here, with our group being: Nudge, Max, Iggy, Gazzy, Ella, Max's mom, Aryan, Carmen, and another guy from Aryans group whose name I didn't know. Aryan, Carmen, and that guy stayed on one side of our tunnel while we stayed on the other, separated but still coming together to find supplies and fight stray walkers that wondered down every now and then.

Nudge and I were going off with Carmen and the strange guy to find more food while the rest of the group stayed behind and set up another fire in one of those hobo barrels. We were wondering around in the house across the street from our tunnel entrance when the strange guy vanished.

"Hey Nudge…?" I tugged on her sleeve to get her attention

"Yeah Angel?" She turned her head and kneeled down in front of me. Turning her head to the side a little reminding me of a confused dog.

"Where'd that strange guy go that was in Aryan's group? He was here a minute ago but I don't know where he is now…" she looked around the room for a minute then back at me.

"Can you read his mind?"

I shook my head. "He has his mind blocked… I didn't even read his mind the first time we met them, before he knew that I had that power. He's had his mind blocked the entire time. It's strange…"

"Hmm… we'll talk to Max when we get back to camp okay? Just look for some supplies so we can hurry up. I really don't like being up here to long." I nodded and made my way back through the cabinets, looking for anything that hasn't already expired.

- Back at camp -

"MAX!" I ran towards our tunnel and stopped when I saw the strange guy sitting on his side of the camp. I slowly walked towards Max and tapped her shoulder, trying to get her to turn towards me. "Max… We need to talk to you. We think something strange is going on. Max… it's important. I know you're upset about Fang, but you can't just ignore all of us."

She finally turned towards me and picked me up. Setting me in her lap and holding me close to her chest. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly before leaning back to look at her tear stained face. "Max. Nudge and I think there's something strange going on with that guy over there."

"Danny…? Why would he be up to something strange?" I looked at her a little shocked, that she actually spoke, but regained myself and told her about the supply trip and him disappearing. She looked up at the wall behind me with her thinking face and then gazed over at Danny. She put me down and walked towards him, I tried to listen into what they were saying, but she had guessed my plan and moved out of earshot. I sat on the ground and crossed my arms, upset that they both had their minds blocked, so I had no way of listening in.

**Danny POV**

Max walked up to me with her arms crossed and glared. I was picking at the wall with a rock, carving random things into the surface when she cleared her throat and stood above me in an attempt to be intimidating. I stood up and dusted my jeans off, looking her dead in the face and smiled. "I'm glad you're feeling better Max. I was quite worried about you. I didn't get the chance to tell you before, but I'm sorry for your lose. I know things must be difficult for you right now."

"Don't act all innocent and like you care about any of us. You're just looking out for yourself and I want to know what you're planning." She shifted her weight from one foot to the next and gave me a no-bullshit look. "Planning? I honestly don't know what you're talking about. I'm not going to deny that if it came down to you or me I would chose myself, but that doesn't mean I'm 'planning' against anyone here. I know very well that if it came down to us or your flock, you'd chose your family naturally."

"Don't give me that bullshit. Angel and Nudge said when y'all went for supplies you disappeared. Where'd you go Daniel."

"I simply went to the restroom. I'm sorry if I didn't inform anyone that I had to relieve myself, but I didn't think it was anyone's business but mine."

"I don't trust you. Like you said, if it came down to you or my flock, I'd choose my family. I won't put them near people I don't trust, and right now… you're one of those people."

"Very well. I think it's fair to say that I don't trust you either. I don't trust anyone for that matter. Trust gets you killed. Fang trusted you to be there to help him when he was attacked and you let him down. Now look where that's gotten everyone. It's better to trust yourself and only yourself, because then you cannot be let down by anyone."

She gasped and stared at me like I was crazy. "How dare you say I let him down. How dare you even say his name! You didn't know him or anyone of us! So I suggest you keep your comments and opinions to yourself before they get you in trouble, because next time I won't be so forgiving." She turned to walk away but I grabbed her arm turning her only slightly. "The world may have gone to shit Max. But I still have my first amendment right. Whether you like it or not I don't really care."

She looked at me over her shoulder and yanked her arm away from my grasp. "Where was your government when we were being experimented and tortured? Where is your government now when the world is dying? Think about that before you give me the 'first amendment right' bullshit sob story." She walked away and picked Angel up off the floor, holding her in her lap and telling her something that made her smile. I sat back down and continued to carve into the wall, but this time. It was of a walker tearing Max's wings off.

**So I hope it was good, there is indeed another chapter after this... you know you guys love me for doing that :P Anyways, read and review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So Since i'm leaving soon and won't be able to update for a month I decided to update with two chapters instead of just one. And yes you're probably going to hate me because I leave you with a cliffy, but do not fear! The month that I am gone will be spent with me writing down the next chapters that I will update as soon as get access to a computer again!**

**Nudge POV**

Iggy and I were walking around the tunnels handing out extra blankets and food that we had found on the supply run. We were on our way back, looking for any families we might have missed when Aryan walked past with her head down.

"Aryan?" I turned and grabbed her arm, thinking she hadn't seen us on her way past. She just yanked her arm back and kept walking. Not even stopping to look up at who had talked to her. I looked at Iggy and huffed. "What the heck has gotten into her lately…"

"Maybe she got into it again with Max. They seem to be butting heads a lot lately." He shrugged his shoulders then kept walking towards the sound of Angel and Gazzy fighting. Oh good lord could these children not control themselves? "Hey Ig… I'm gonna go find Aryan, make sure she's alright. Tell Max I'll be back in a few." I handed him the couple of blankets I had in my arm and rushed off in the direction I had last seen her go.

The tunnels were like an average sewer system. With a side walk type thing on both sides and the ditch with the sewage water running down the middle. The branching tunnels were the same but at the end towards the trapped door in each house, it turned into a big dome type thing. With blockades in the ditch to prevent the water from reaching the camps, we used the dried ditch as a fireplace. The sidewalk went around in a complete circle; big enough for us to lean our backs against the walls and have our feet straight out, and still have room for someone to walk.

The only downside to this place was it smelled awful and we didn't have showers or bathrooms. We had to go up into the actual houses to use the bathroom and find a lake somewhere close by to take a bath medieval style. Well okay so maybe not medieval style, but it was pretty bad.

Through all my ranting in my head about how bad the showering conditions were now I had ended up getting lost and wound up in a deserted, dried up area of the sewers. I turned around to head back when I heard voices at the tunnel to the right. It sounded a lot like Aryan. I slowly approached the tunnel entrance and peaked around the corner as much as possible.

I could spot a fire going at the end of the sewer ditch and watched as two shadows danced along with wall cast by the flames. I couldn't see the actual people but saw one shadow had long hair while the other had short hair with muscular arms. One shadow raised its hand and hit the other, causing a loud _SMACK _to ring out through the tunnel. I couldn't hear everything they were saying, but just caught bits and pieces of the conversation, sounding a lot like this.

(Girl in Italic and bold. Boy in Bold)

_**"I'm sorry. I couldn't get her alone, she was with the little one the entire time."**_

**"Why didn't you get her on their way back then! The little one was talking to the leader! You could of gotten her then but you didn't! I'm starting to think you actually like them. Should I tell the master that you're disobeying his direct orders?"**

**_"NO! I'm not disobeying his orders. I would of gotten her then, but she was to close to the entrance to grab without everyone else hearing or seeing her. Their fighters, if she was randomly grabbed from behind she would of tried to fight me off and caused a lot of commotion, getting me to be exposed. Then the plan would have been ruined!"_**

**"Very well. What do you suppose we do now? The master wants the girl by tonight. He will not wait any longer. He wants his plan finished by the end of the week at the latest. You know what he'll do if these demands aren't met Vera."**

**_"Don't worry. The plan will be finished before then. And what have I said about calling me by my middle name!"_**

I backed away slowly, but accidentally slipped on something and crashed onto the ground. Rubbing my back that had slammed against the wall I went quite, listening to the voices to see if they heard me or not. Then I heard running, and new I was done for. Whatever they were planning… it was about to be fulfilled. Since I had just basically walked right in and said COME AND GET ME I'M RIGHT HERE! Max was going to kill me…

I closed my eyes and screamed as two firm hands picked me up by my shoulders and carried my farther down the hallway. Opposite of where the rest of the flock was, to god knows where. I kicked and scratched at the mans back while I watched the girl walk behind me. Just out of my range of sight. I could only see her shoes, which I recognized but couldn't place with a face. All I knew was that I was going to see this "master" of theirs very soon.

**FPOV**

I was still stuck in this... I don't even know what you call it! I had been placed in a sort of astronaut suit and had random tubes attacked to the helmet. One brought in oxygen, since I was surrounded by water and couldn't move or talk. I could only watch as Dylan sat in front of me at a desk filled with maybe five computer screens. Four of the screens had images of the flock on them while the fifth had flour blinking lights with M, A, A and I above them.

That fucker was tracking the flock and watching their every move! Currently he was staring at a camera screen aimed at Max. She was sitting on the floor holding Angel in her lap and rocking back and forth slowly. Something she did when Angel couldn't get to sleep. Her screen was in the center, so I could also watch her daily. Lately she had been sitting in the darkest part of the camp, holding her knees to her chest and facing away from everyone. She didn't talk or move and barely ate anything.

I wanted to do something to help comfort her, knowing it was my fault she was like that. I had never seen Max so broken and hearing Iggy talk to her that one day about how the rest of them were still there and in need of a leader nearly broke my heart when she just turned away from him. I had broken her with making her think I was dead. I had thought I was dying myself, thought Max was an eraser trying to get to the others, It wasn't until Dylan told me everything he had done did I realize it was really Max I had attacked.

I could still see some of the bruises I had given her that day. They were healing on the outside, but on the inside I could tell they were still there, haunting her. I tried to struggle some, but only managed to move an inch. Dylan turned towards something I couldn't see and smiled his disgusting smile, then walked towards another tank to the left of mine.

I saw a man walk in with something on his shoulder that looked a lot like a person. He was big and muscularly with a face that had scars running every which way. He had a patch over his eye and always seemed to have a sneer on his face, as if he had never felt joy once in his life. When he got closer, he dropped whatever was on his shoulder, and I could see that it was Nudge.

She was blindfolded and had her hands zip tied. She moved her head left and right quickly trying to get her bearings. When the muscle guy took her blindfold off she jumped to her feet and started trying to attack, but was soon restrained again. She caught a glimpse of my tank and turned completely to face me and gasped. She struggled to get out of the mans grasp but he ended up twisting her arm behind her back, causing her to whimper in pain and fall to her knees.

I struggled against the sedatives again but didn't get very far. Dylan walked in front of my tank and smirked at me before walking over to Nudge. She looked up and glared at him, not even surprised that he was the one behind all this. He explained everything to her like he had me, about the tracking us, the infection, the capturing us, etc, etc.

She was knocked out and placed in the same suit I was in, then I watched as they lowered her into the tank beside me, attaching the tubes to her helmet like mine. Then walked away. I watched as the muscular guy left the room, followed by a girl with wavy blonde hair with brown underneath that looked familiar. I squinted at the girl as the turned around and glared at me with a smirk on her face. She waved and I couldn't help but looked surprised at who it was. So this was Dylan's source…

**So there's the cliffy and this IS the last chapter I will be updating with for a while. If I do manage to have internet access you can better your sweet biscuits that I will indeed update. But since I don't know if I will have access or not, i'm going to have to write the next chapters while i'm gone then update with all of them when I get back! Read and review please! Seriously people... your reviews make me want to update! Hope you guys liked it, and I will hopefully be updating to you wonderful readers soon!**

**~JG **


	20. Chapter 20

**So I'm so sorry for the long no-update period! I feel horrible but I have good excuses! **

**Okay so first excuse... I went away for a month on vacation and didn't have any access to the internet or phone service which was awesome for me. I got away from a lot of stress which really helped. **

**Second excuse, I got a new computer so I've been trying to figure out Windows 8 and how to transfer my stories to the office word. (Windows 8 sucks ass by the way, if you have the option to get something WITHOUT windows 8 DO IT!) **

**Third excuse, I have my best friend of almost seven years staying with us for a few weeks and I haven't seen her in a little over a year so I've been doing as many things with her as possible to catch up on what we've missed out on. **

**Fourth and final excuse, I've been kind of busy with my friend and haven't had time to think of what to write to make the story interesting again... I feel like I'm coming off my "high" of thing to include to make it interesting and now it's just dwindling... And I don't want it to dwindle :(**

**As of right now, I'm sitting on the floor with my best friend and mother talking to the random person who texted us by accident thinking we were someone else. I think we're taking this a little to far though... So I decided to write to you guys to let you know that I will be continuing this story soon, and will be taking suggestions to make it better if you guys have any. **

**Again, I'm sorry for the long period of silence... I hate when writers just drop off Fanfiction leaving you hanging so I apologizes for being one of those authors... /.\ Review with some ideas if y'all have any though please! And I will hopefully be updating within the next week or so... **

**~JG**


	21. Chapter 21

**I have no excuse for why I haven't updated in a while... I'm sorry. BUT I'm in such a good mood today that I randomly put together a short chapter for y'all awesome readers because i'm feeling awesome. **

**MPOV**

Why is it that everyone decides to disappear and leave me alone? Seriously, the entire group just up and left one day (I think it was day anyways) and left me to entertain myself in the boring sewers.

I didn't have anything to do since well…. There honestly aren't that many interesting things to be done in the sewers in case you didn't realize that. I went up top to mill around outside and stretch my wings a bit. Even though the world had ended, it was still nice to fly around every now and then.

I was standing in between two houses looking at the road in front of me that led to a park a few blocks away. I shook my shoulders some and loosened my wings, feeling my body instantly relax from having them out. I stretched my arms and shook my legs a little since it'd been a while and took a running start, kicking off the ground right before I ran into the park.

I know people dream about flying and think about how amazing it would be, and sure you have planes and stuff. But that's honestly a horrible comparison to actually feeling the wind rush of your feathers rustling them like leaves in the fall, or running through your hair wiping it around like when you're driving with the windows down.

Feeling the sun on my face I flipped so I was coasting, putting my hands behind my head and crossing my feet at my ankles like swimmers who just float. It's weird flying like this but you eventually get used to it. I stayed like that for a while until I heard laughing from up above.

I hovered for a minute and waited as a cloud parted enough for me to make out the gasman chasing Iggy around, seeing them dart back and forth. I rushed up there to join in and nearly froze when going through the cloud. I'm not sure why people want to land on a cloud. 1 they aren't fluffy. 2 they cannot support your body mass because it's made of water…. It's cold and wet and you will instantly fall through it before you even realize that you were near a cloud to begin with. It's not fun.

I got closer to Gazzy as he backed away slowly from where Ig had been a minute ago. I slowly got closer, angling our wings so they didn't whack into each other, and reached out to tickle him. Laughing when he fell a couple feet and screamed from the sudden action.

"Max that isn't funny!" he flew up to my spot again and glared at me, putting his fists on his hips and sticking his face out some in an adorable attempt to be angry.

"I thought it was pretty damn hilarious." I say as I ruffle his hair some. "Where's everyone else?"

"They went for supplies, Angel and I got bored so we asked Ig to take us flying for a while. We didn't want to wake you up considering…" He fiddled with his hands and looked down, not wanting to mention Fang's death. Either out of respect, or because he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"We all lost him Gaz. Not just me, but it's okay because I'm still here and I'm still going to do everything in my power to protect you guys forever okay?" I put my hands on his shoulders and force his chin up so he's looking at me, giving me a silent nod he reaches out and folds his wings in, attempting to hug me in mid-air.

"I miss him Max…" I hug him tightly wanting to protect him from everything and stroke his hair some before responding. "I miss him to Gaz… More than anything. Let's get back and find something to eat alright?" I feel him nod and start dropping altitude, still hugging Gazzy close, when we touch the ground again I let him go but still keep an arm around his shoulder. Walking back to case de sewers to find some grub and regroup with the rest of my dismembered family.

**It's not to long like I said, it's just a short filler type chapter to let y'all know i'm still here. Anyways, I have a couple ideas that i'm going to be putting into play soon that will hopefully make this a little better to read. I'm working on another story also... I'm going to post it when I finish it though. So I don't have to worry about the updating crap. R&R please? **


	22. Chapter 22

**I would just like to firstly point out that this story has reached 1,008 viewers! Even if you guys haven't reviewed that's still amazing to me! :D So thank you guys so much! Secondly, school starts up again on Monday but i'm still planning on writing at least a chapter every weekend until I reach the end of this story. I'm going to be wrapping the story up soon, there will probably be four or five more chapters after this one. **

MPOV

We were all crowded together around the fire talking amongst ourselves. On the most recent supply run we had managed to find some marshmallows and decided on a small smore roasting. Aryan, Carmen and Ella were chatting quietly about who knows what, Iggy and the Gasman were explaining to Danny the difference in bombs, and Mom, Angel and I were sitting back against the wall burning marshmallows.

"Maaax…. Mine burnt again…" I snapped out of my daydream to glance down at Angel holding her stick up to her face and slightly poking her charred sugary cube. She looked up at me in the middle of poking it, darting her eyes between my face and the marshmallow I had perfectly heated subtly, I sighed and picked it off my stick, handing it to the now beaming demon child.

"Hey!" She looked at me with a small glare, holding half my marshmallow in her hand, while the other half was smeared on her mouth. I laughed slightly and hugged her to me with one arm, not minding much when she got sticky goo on my shirt sleeve.

"Max? Have you seen Nudge recently?" I glanced at my mom with a questioning look, trying to think of the last time I had seen her… "Iggy said she went to find Aryan last night. I assumed they got lost and would be here when they find their way back. It isn't very hard to get lost down here after all."

"I suppose you're right. Ella and I had gotten lost a few times down here ourselves." My mom turned back to her marshmallow dropping the subject. I turned back to look at Angel to ask if she could sense Nudge anywhere but stopped when I saw she was asleep. Leaning my head back against the wall slightly, my left arm wrapped around Angel's shoulders I drifted off slightly to the sound of chatter going on around me. Soon slipping into the state of unconsciousness.

~~~~~~;;;;~~~~~~~

Have you ever been woken up by someone shoving something on your head? Blocking your sight completely? Then having them bound your hands together? So now you could not only see but you couldn't use your hands. For those of you shaking your head and smiling, let me be the ones to tell you that when your mom says you're special, she means in the mentally retarded I-should-wear-a-helmet-everywhere kind of way.

Anyways, as you probably guessed I was woken up by a sack being put over my head and a zip tie being placed around my hands. I was jerked up by someone grabbing onto my elbow and shoved forward, only being able to slightly see out of thin parts of the bag.

I could hear some muffled words and tried to remember how many turns we made and how many steps I took before I was shoved through a door into what felt like a large, cold room. I turned in circles hoping to hear something, anything, and then someone removed the zip tie from me wrist and pulled the sack off my head. Putting my hands up in the fighter stance I got ready for whatever was placed in front of me, faltering in my stance when I only saw Carmen chained to a wall standing before me.

I slowly dropped my stance and ran over to her, slapping her slightly to wake her up. I jerked on the chains holding her wrists, putting one foot on the wall for strength and tugging, only succeeding in hearing them rattle against the stone walls. Carmen started to stir and blinked a few time before spotting me with a confused look on her face.

"We were ambushed. I don't know by who or why. Have you seen any of the others?"

"I saw Angel a few minutes ago, but then I passed out again and now we're at this moment." She mumbles.

"Was she also chained to the wall? Did somebody come a take her before I got put in here?"

She shakes her head looking at the ground, avoiding my gaze. "She wasn't chained or anything. She noticed I was awake and got a scared look on her face for a minute, then she just walked out the door."

"What do you mean she just walked out the door?"

"Just what I said Max. She got up and walked over to the door, opened it, and left."

Right as I was about to ask more question the door behind us opened, slowly revealing at least six erasers who looked out for blood. I sighed heavily realizing the whitecoats hadn't decided on making them vegans and cracked my knuckles and getting back into my fighter stance.

The first two creatures grinned evilly at me before charging forward, claws outstretched and ready to tear me to shreds. I dove underneath one of the fur ball's legs, sliding on the floor and winding up behind them. Swiftly kicking their feet out from under them, I straddled one of them and slammed both my hands down on his ears. Listening to the satisfying wails of pain he released.

The second one got up from the ground and grabbed my arm, jerking me over his shoulder and flinging me into the wall a few feet away from Carmen. I stood up and ran at him, bringing my leg up in a roundhouse that would knock the wind out of any ordinary human, and break a few ribs. I got closer and punched him in the jaw, hearing a loud crack that made me grin in response.

I bounced on the balls of my feet, fists placed in front of my face, repeatedly punching and kicking the stupid beast in front of me until he was down, knocking out five more erasers I had created myself a stack of dog breath bodies and was still bouncing slightly, hardly breaking a sweat.

I turned back to Carmen with a smile on my face and noticed a key on the floor of the room, laying near one of the knocked out beasts. Feeling lucky I grabbed the key and try it on the locks securing Carmen to the wall, surprised when it actually worked, I grabbed her hand and started jogging out the door so kindly left open and down the hall.

We kept stumbling down hallways before we came to another door that was ajar. Peeking inside I caught a glimpse of Iggy laying on a metal table, hands strapped down. I pushed through the door and started slapping Iggy back to consciousness, Carmen working on his hand restraints.

After several moments of trying to wake him, Iggy finally stirred slightly. Sitting him up and helping him off the table we walked back into the hallway searching for everyone else.

"This seems a little easy doesn't it?" I glanced at Carmen and nodded slightly. Walking into yet another open door and seeing the Gasman in a similar state as Iggy was, our luck finally ran out.

The door slammed shut behind us, making the loud locking sound that made my skin crawl. Carmen started pounding on the door screaming for someone who wouldn't come help us. Gazzy was still passed out but no longer chained to the table, Iggy was leaning against the wall across from me, and I was sitting on the floor thinking of our next move.

"What's that?" I looked up from the stone floor and noticed Carmen pointing to the ceiling. No longer pounding on the door and standing in the middle of the room. I looked up and followed her finger to see an almost invisible mist coming through the vent in the ceiling. Standing up slowly I walked under it, feeling dizzy when I inhaled the sickly sweet mist. Before I could warn the others about what it was I felt my knees going out, then crumpling to the floor and fighting to keep my eyes open.

Watching Carmen and Iggy follow my lead and landing on the floor, I struggled to keep my eyes open as I saw the door open slowly, four sets of legs walked into the room, I watched as one put a sack and rope over Iggy's head and hands, another going towards Carmen and dragging her out of the room by her feet. I could feel unconsciousness tugging at my eyelids, finally giving in the second a pair of shoes stepped in front of my face. I was plunged into darkness the second a sack was placed back over my head.

**Forgive me if it sucks, it's 5 am and i'm half asleep. That seems to be when I get the best ideas. Anyways, like I said above, i'm wrapping this story up because it's honestly just starting to drag. I'm not sure if i'm going to do a sequel yet or not, waiting to see how this will play out first. R&R?**


	23. Chapter 23

MPOV

A sack was roughly ripped off my head, tossing my tangled hair into my face. My hands were bound behind my back so I had to twist my head to the sides to try and see through my mangled knots, blowing air out of my mouth to try and push the strands back, quickly giving up after a couple tries. I would seriously have to find a knife to cut it soon…

I was on my knees, feeling to cold stone seeping in through my jeans and the tiny rocks and cracks digging into my skin, leaving marks that would disappear soon after I stood. I tipped my head forward, then flipped it back quickly. Causing my hair to release my eyes so I could see my surroundings.

To my left was Gazzy, hands tied behind his back with a sack still on his head. Next to him was Iggy, hands also tied but face uncovered. I turned to the right in search of Angel, but came face to face with a mirror. The room we were in was small. Big enough to fit us three and a small table with a dying lamp in the corner.

The door in the far left corner creaks open, emitting a rectangle of soft yellow light to seep into the dim room. The footsteps echo off the walls with each fall they take, getting louder with each step. The persons form is silhouetted against the light, making their features more defined. I look at the person in shock, then just as quickly turn on my glare.

FPOV

The drugs had started to wear off some, releasing the effects they had on me enough to where I could move my head more. I surveyed the room for the first time, taking in the items inside. The large desk with the computer monitors where in the far left corner, next to the solid metal door. Next to the desk was a window, on the other side of the window was a small room with a single desk pushed up near the glass. Three people were kneeled inside the room with sacks over their heads and their hands bound behind their backs.

The one closest to the window kept turning their head every which direction. To my right were more of those tanks much like the one I was in. I could see Nudge a tank over from mine. She looked like she was sleeping, the effects of the drugs not even close to wearing off on her.

I saw the metal door start to open and looked towards the left some. Watching as the mole in the group walked in grinning. She walked over to Dylan and whispered something, no doubt about the three people in the next room. Dylan nodded his head and stood up from the desk. Glancing at me slightly he left the room, leaving the mole in his place at the desk. She turned in the chair a couple times, smirking at me every time she would face my direction.

A few minutes later Dylan walked back into the room, dragging four struggling bodies behind him. Saying something to the mole once more, they started knocking the four people out, the process they did right before putting them in the isolation type tanks. Looking over in the next room wondering who the three people were, I watched as someone walked in and roughly snatched the sacks off the people on both ends of the room, leaving the middle person's head covered. The person closest to the window shook her head as her hair fell in her eyes. She blew air out of her mouth trying to get the hair back, the look of determination disappearing shortly after the third try. Flinging her head back cleared her face enough for me to see just who it was.

The golden blonde hair and chocolate caramel eyes sent me struggling in my tank once more. Knowing my efforts were useless. Dylan noticed my struggle and glanced at the window smirking. After getting Dr. M, Ella, Aryan and Danny into their tanks he walked in front of mine once more. "Don't worry Fang, I'll be sure to take great care of Max when Iggy and the Gasman come in here to join you. They will be joining you soon. Then, you'll get to watch as your girlfriend cries over you all on my shoulder. Seeking comfort from me, and later on forgetting all about you." He smirked once more before walking out of the room. I looked at the window again, seeing someone walk into the room, not being able to see who it was since they were just out of sight. I watched as Max's eyes grew wide with shock, then quickly turned to a hated glare within a minute.

**You know what to do! Hit that review button!**


	24. Chapter 24

**So because I've been horrible at updating throughout this entire story, I felt like you guys earned a new record of updates from me. By the way, thank you Anonymous(keeping names out of this for personal reasons) for telling me a few ideas for if I make a sequel. I will definitely keep them in mind! **

**Also, someone PM'ed me and asked how I got the idea to write this in the first place. Honestly, I got this idea from a nightmare I had several months ago. It was me having to kill a zombie with a closet hanger and ended up finding a tramp door under the foot of a bed in a house, leading to the sewers. I couldn't stop thinking about it for days, so I decided "what the hell!" and turned it into a story. Obviously my dream would of been only a chapter, but I built an entire story around it. That I honestly don't know how I came up with. **

**Anonymous2 - It's amazing that we do the same school, I bury myself so deeply into my school work that I tend to not notice many people. But it sounds like we're going to have several classes together this year! Criminal Justice will certainly be a lot of fun :P And I usually write my chapters at ungodly hours of the morning between like 2-6 when I can't sleep. Most of the time I'll have green tea which is like my brain drink, but I didn't have any tonight :/ It tastes horrible with snickers. I am extremely passionate about my artwork which mostly consists of graffiti, I was inspired to start doing that from a famous graffiti artist named Banksy. I strongly advise watching his movie ****_Exit Through The Gift Shop_****. It was completely amazing, I love his work. As for ideas on songs to listen to I suggest ****_Man In The Box_**** by Alice in Chains, ****_Carry On My Wayward Son_**** by Kansas, Linkin Park (Their old songs from their albums of ****_Hybrid Theory, Living Things, Minutes to Midnight,_**** and ****_Meteora_****), Breaking Benjamin, Bullet For My Valentine (Their ****_Fever_**** album is my favorite), ****_Dragula_**** by Rob Zombie and ****_VooDoo_**** by Godsmack. Stay FAR away from One Erection and Justin Boober songs got it? They will make you want to punch your ear drums out. (No offense to 1D or JB fans. I just can't stand them) **

**Disclaimer - I own everything but the walking dead and MR characters and scenes. **

MPOV

"Hello Max." My glare hardens with each word out of her mouth. How the hell could she be the one doing this? I don't even know what **_this_**is!

"Now Max, surely you have some idea as to what's going on." She stepped forward, her shoes clicking against the stone floor with each fall until I had to look up in order to see her face, plastered with a Cheshire grin.

She kneels down so we're on the same level, searching my face for any sign of emotion, only finding pure hatred and disgust. "Poor uninformed Max." she shakes her head and puffs out a long sigh.

"You might want to save your breath. Wouldn't want you going brain dead from lack of oxygen."

"There's the Maximum Ride I know and hate. Took you long enough, I thought you had become a mute at first." She smirks and stands up, doing a military turn of the heel and walks back towards the still open door. Grasping the door frame she glances back, "You might want to say good-bye to those two while you still have the chance." Then walks out of sight.

"Soooo… it there a plan?" I glanced to my left quickly and notice Iggy looking in my direction. His eyes focused on my forehead. "There's always a plan Igs." There was absolutely no plan.

He rolled his eyes "So that's a no." Rocking back on his heels he manages to sit with his legs out in front of him. Sliding his still tied arms under his butt and bending his knees, he pulls his hands to the front of his body. Scooting over to Gazzy he reaches up and gently takes the sack off his face, revealing the Gasman sporting a shiny black eye and busted lip.

He scoots backwards until he's leaning against the back wall; knees to his chest with his hands resting on them and his head leaned back against the wall. I follow his actions, bringing my hands around to my chest and leaning against the wall. At some point Gazzy slumped over and was laying on his side, snoring slightly.

"So Max, who was it that was talking to you earlier? I recognize the voice some, but not enough to put a name to it. From the sounds of your conversation, she's not a friend of ours."

I sighed heavily and looked at my connected hands before turning my attention back to Iggy. "It was Carmen."

He looks shocked for a minute then switches his face back to impassive. "But… wasn't she with you when you guys found me? Wasn't she in the room with us when we found Gazzy and the knock out gas?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she wasn't behind it all. We've had moles in our group before, remember when Angel went all power hungry not too long ago? It isn't completely impossible." I think back to when Angel voted me out of the flock and Fang and I's short trip to Vegas. God I missed him…

"So if it was Carmen the whole time, how come no one suspected anything?"

That was one valid question… "Maybe she was just that good. Or maybe because we were so wrapped up in the apocalypse that we didn't notice anything strange about her."

He scrunched his face and starred at his hands for a minute. When he opened his mouth to say something, Gazzy shot up from the floor screaming. We both scooted over to him and grabbed a shoulder, trying to restrain his constant thrashing around. When he wouldn't stop, I brought my hands up, intertwining my fingers, and brought them down on his right shoulder. He dropped like a rock.

Breathing heavy Iggy slowly released his shoulder, looking at me in question. "Pressure point. One good whack and it knocks them right out." He nodded his head in understanding and scooted back to his spot against the wall. We were there for what felt like hours, no one came to see us and the only entertainment was the making stupid faces at the mirror and small talk with Iggy. Both got boring pretty quickly.

I leaned my head back against the wall, looking at the wall next to the mirror. I'm sad to say that I found enjoyment in watching a single ant crawl through the cracks of each cinder block that made up this small room. Watching him follow the cement line that held the blocks together, until he got to the bottom and disappeared through a small crack in the corner of the wall. I turned my head back towards the ceiling and dozed off.

Iggy POV

I could hear Max breathing slowly and could tell she was asleep. The room was completely silent aside from the occasional snore from Gazzy or the far off sound of water dripping somewhere. I starred at the ceiling, which really did no good since I couldn't see anything.

I snapped my head up when I heard the door directly in front of me unlock and swing open, lightly hitting against the wall. I could hear a couple sets of footsteps, a loud thud echoing off the cold walls around me with each foot fall. There was slight murmuring and then rough hands grabbed my shoulders, stuffing something over my mouth that felt like a rag. I struggled a bit before realizing they were trying to drug me, holding my breath I slowly went limp until whoever was holding me took the rag off my face.

I stayed as still as possible, trying to act knocked out. I could hear some more struggling and figured it was either Max or Gazzy. Then the person holding me swung me over their shoulder and started walking out into a large room, probably a hallway. Hearing the door once again close behind us, I counted every step the person took before we stopped. We walked into a large room then I was in before and the sound of filtering water was the first thing I registered. There was either several giant fish tanks in front of me, or I was about to go for a swim.

**I'm slowly trying to work my way up to the epic (hopefully) ending that I already have written out. Anyways, you guys should be proud of my new record of updating. This went from 1,008 to 1,033 over one night! I'm so amazed you guys! :) If i'm not to busy i'll be updating again tomorrow. Maybe with two chapters, haven't decided yet. R&R please!**


	25. Chapter 25

Aryan POV

Complete chaos. That's what stood before me. Complete and udder chaos. Let's rewind some so you can get the understanding behind why this moment is chaos.

~~~~~;;~~~~~

Iggy was dragged into the room on some guy's shoulders, Gazzy on another person's shoulders. I was on my knees, duct tape over my mouth and my hands tied behind my back and someone hands pushing firmly on my shoulders farther and farther down, keeping me on the ground. I was in the center of the room, starring at eight isolation tank type things. Five out of the eight already held people in them. Fang being in the farthest to the left.

Iggy and the Gasman were being suited for their tanks, making the line go from Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Ella, Danny, Dr. M, and Gazzy. Leaving one remaining on the far right end. I was consumed by my thoughts of where the rest of the group was when the hands on my shoulders were removed. Turning my head slightly to look out the corner of my eye, I watched as Carmen walked into the room with a smug grin on her face.

She saw me and got a confused look on her face, walking over to one of the guys that had brought Iggy in earlier in the corner. "Why is she tied up?" she questioned. The burly looking guy crossed his arms and glared at me, I just grinned under the tape and turned back to face the tanks in front of me.

"She bit me. Drew blood even. I thought you said she was on our side? Why did she struggle if she knew what the plan was the entire time?" My victory from biting the guy lasted a short time, curiosity quickly taking its place. I cocked by head to the side a little, making it a little easier to hear, wanting to figure out what this "plan" was, and why he was talking to my sister about it.

Carmen huffed loudly and rubbed her hand across her forehead, something we both did when things got difficult or confusing. "I haven't filled her in yet, but since this is involves her because the bozo decided she'd be the one with the cure we can't exactly have her on the other side now can we? Once I fill her in on everything and he arrives I'm almost positive she'll be on our side."

"When _he_ comes? Well shit if I had known there was going to be a party I would have worn something more decent." I watched Carmen and the big guy look at the door in shock, of course that sarcastic demeaning voice can only belong to Max, so I didn't even turn my gaze.

"How the hell did she get out!" Carmen whirled on the guy and glared at him, causing him to shrink back and stutter with each word. "S-s-she was a-asleep when we went in there! I th-thought you guys pulled the knock out gas already…." Good lord it was like the kid from Happy Gilmore who tried to read. You know when Adam Sandler replies with "T-t-t-today junior!" Ah I love Adam Sandler.

"If we had already done the knock out gas wouldn't you think that Iggy and Gazzy would have been knocked out as well? But didn't you have to use chloroform on them! God you are such a fucking idiot!"

"As entertaining as this lovers spat is, I'm going to have to stop you right there. Now Carmen, it isn't polite to mock your partner, no matter how idiotic and unmanly he is. And you, guys who has a name I don't know of. Don't just sit there and take her bitching at you! You're a man! At least I hope you are… Anyways, stand up for yourself! Don't just shrink back and stutter, give her a hug and if she still growls at you, back up to a safe distance and throw chocolate at her. Now that that's over with, I think I'll just take my flock and leave." She started walking towards Gazzy's tank. Putting all her weight on one foot she brought her hand up to her face and looked at it as if it were the largest rubix cube ever.

"You're never going to figure that out Maximum, and if you somehow manage to, you won't be here long enough to save them."

"As much as I honestly don't care, because I truly don't. I feel obligated to allow the bad guy to get their momentary speech in before the good guy gets away. So please, pretend I'm Batman and you're the Joker about to kill me, but you hesitate and think of the long ass speech you want to give before missing your window of opportunity to kill me. Why won't I be here long enough to save them?" Carmen was fuming and I could almost make out steam coming from her ears, she was about to speak when someone cut her off. Someone who was directly behind me and out of my line of sight.

"Max… you're finally here." I could hear the lust dripping from the guy's voice, making me want to hurl.

Max looked a mix of confused and shocked at the same time, she stood there starring at the guy behind me for a minute before snapping out of it and glaring. "Dylan…" Oh soo that's who was behind me, okay got it now! I have no fucking idea who Dylan is.

He walked towards her and I could see the startling ocean blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. If his voice didn't make me want to hurt, his appearance sure as hell did. He was just too perfect, like a walking-talking Ken doll. Much like the one I used to throw out of windows, set on fire, and flush down the toilet. I never did understand the point of playing Barbie…

He walked closer towards Max, arms out stretched as if expecting a hug. From the look on her face, the only thing she planned to do was make it difficult for him to have children. This should be interesting.

MPOV

I watched as Dylan stepped closer and closer towards me, arms out stretched as if I would run into his arms any second. I glared at him and crossed my arms, shirting my weight from my right to left foot and raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to explain. When he saw that there wasn't going to be an affectionate reunion he sighed and dropped his arms to his side. He looked at me sadly before starting to explain everything that's happened.

"Max… I didn't mean for all this stuff to happen. I truly didn't. After you and Fang got back together and kicked me out I went searching for Dr. Gunther-Hagen again, hoping to have someone to take me in and care about me. But as soon as he saw me, he turned me away. Saying he didn't want a failure in his house." He walked towards a desk that I hadn't noticed before and sat down, signaling to Carmen to remove the tape on Aryan's mouth before continuing. "I had nowhere to go, I camped out in trees and caves for months. One day I was at the store trying to get some supplies when a man came up to me and offered to buy me lunch. I had been starving for days so I took him up on his offer."

He looked down at his hands before picking his head up slightly, looking at me through some hair that had fallen in his face. "He told me that he could help me. Help me get you to be mine once and for all, all I had to do was help him execute his plan. It was supposed to be an anti-virus but the formula went wrong somewhere and it turned everyone into savages who could only eat living flesh. It was sick and twisted and I tried to get out of it, but it was too late. The virus had spread so fast it looked like there was no solution. That's when he told me he had made a cure, several years back. In case something like this had happened. He'd left it with his daughter." He glanced at Carmen who was staring at him, obviously not realizing how much he was planning on saying.

"What a minute!" Everyone shoot a look at Aryan who was still kneeling on the floor, looking at Dylan in question. "Are you saying that my father caused the zombie apocalypse?" Dylan nodded his head in confirmation. "Th-that's impossible. Our father died several years ago in a car crash, his vehicle blew up. There was no chance of survival!"

Carmen stepped forward and looked at Aryan sadly. "Ar… Dad never died. He faked his death so that we wouldn't be in danger. He was protecting us from the people he worked with. They wanted to experiment on us, so without Dad alive, they couldn't find us. He's still alive." Aryan looked like she was about to start hyperventilating, but instead she turned to me and said blankly, "I swear I had absolutely nothing to do with any of this." At first I was shocked, not even considering the possibility of her being in on this whole thing, but at the sight of hearing the news of her father still alive, I could tell she had no idea and just nodded.

"Actually… that isn't entirely true Ar, you see you may not have realized that you were a part in this, but you were. Before Dad left he made sure the cure was safe, the only person he trusted enough with it was you. So you play a huge part in this whole thing." Carmen walked closer and got level with Aryan.

"I don't have anything though! He never gave me anything!" Aryan shouted, looking at her sister in return. Carmen shook her head and stood, walking towards the door and sticking her head out in the hallway before coming back in, a man following close behind. By the widening of Aryan's eyes I could tell it was her father.

**R&R please!**


	26. Chapter 26

Aryan POV

I watched in shock as Carmen walked back into the room, our father following close behind. He looked just the same as he did several years ago. Square-ish face, white-grey hair and a small beard forming. He was about 6-5 and medium size in build, not to far on the skinny side and didn't have a beer gut. I wanted to cry when his eyes met mine and he smiled. When he mumbled "Hey sweetie" I turned my face to the ground and bit back a tear.

He walked up to me and kneeled in front of me, using his hand to bring my face up to look at him he smiled again. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman Aryan, you look just like your mother did when she was your age."

"Too bad my mother's dead because of you and your need to play god." I spit at him, watching with satisfaction as his eyes grew wide and looked at Carmen for confirmation. Slowly looking at the floor when she nodded her head. "I'm so sorry sweetie, I never meant for any of this to happen. I hope one day you can forgive me like your sister has."

I looked at him in disbelief before finally saying the words I've held back for years. "I will never forgive you. You LEFT us, Mom buried herself in work and basically forgot about us when we heard the news. I was left to raise Carmen, I was forced to grow up at the age of seven, I had my childhood stolen from me because of you!" I was breathing hard from my voice raising slightly with each word, relishing every flinch he made from my words stinging him, that didn't stop me from continuing. "You never wanted me, you always looked at me in such disappointment. Upset because you got stuck with two daughters instead of a son, even though I was the oldest. You never once paid attention to me, nothing I did was good enough in your eyes. Carmen was the daddy's princess and the girly girl, getting everything handed to her on a silver platter. I was the one learning how to play every sport, going camping and 4 wheeling all the time and turned into a tomboy to try and please you. I worked so hard in school to keep my grades high, but as soon as I got a B I'd be grounded, while Carmen could do no wrong! You completely ignored me from the very beginning! You never loved or even cared about me. Nothing I did was good enough for you, but yet I kept trying to please you, hoping that maybe, just maybe one day you'd look at me and say 'I'm proud of you Ar.' but then you died, and I was forced to pick up the pieces that you left behind. So no I won't forgive you, I'll never forgive you. My father died in the car crash years ago, burned so badly the body wasn't recognizable. The only thing that was able to determine it was him, was his wedding ring and the 'best father' necklace Carmen got you. I buried my father. You're nothing but a man posing to be someone he's not."

I turned my head to the side focusing on the brick wall, praying that my tears held back just a little bit longer. I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. Knowing that he was staring at me with those eyes that were like a mirror of my own, I waited until he got up and untied my hands to move. Not once looking at the man I used to admire.

"Aryan that's our father! How dare you be disrespectful to him like that after everything he's done to you!" I glared at Carmen and watched as she flinched back some. I stood up and got in her face, "Yes Carmen, after everything he's done to me. You wouldn't understand what he's done though, because you got whatever you wanted, you never once stopped to think about me, the person who RAISED you. You never once stopped to think about the hell I was living in because of this man you have blind faith for. But why would you? He's only left our family and been the reason our mother's dead, along with half the world."

"You don't know what you're talking about Aryan! He did this for us! So we could be a family again!" I couldn't help it anymore, her words stinging with each breath pissed me off further. I yelled and tackled her to the ground, enjoying the sound of her head smacking against the concrete. Clamping my hands around her wrists to pin her arms down, I straddled her and put an inch of distance between our faces, leaning down beside her ear I whispered "You aren't my family." Before I could start to stand up she kicked me from behind, fire burning in her eyes from my comment. Bucking underneath me, she flung me off and the positions were reversed. With her now straddling me, she grinned evilly and pulled a gun I hadn't noticed before from the back waist band of her jeans.

Holding my arms down with her knees she turned the gun over in her hands a couple times inspecting it before looking at me once again. Leaning down to whisper in my ear like I had down to her not to long ago she answered the question everyone had been wondering. "You're a part of this whether you like it or not. And since you're clearly not going to side with us, we won't be able to get the cure in a more… humane way. You see when Dad gave you the cure, it was when you were going through surgery when you were six, you remember that 4 wheeler accident don't you? Of course you do, you still have scars from it. Anyways, while you were under dad slipped the cure into your blood stream. Over the years your body had multiplied to cure and it connected with your cells. That's why you don't get sick. And since it's a part of you now, we need your blood in order to access it. Meaning, since we aren't family after all, it's perfectly fine for me to kill you. Granted that will waste some of your blood and cause a stain later on, I'm willing to risk it."

I looked at her in shock as she turned the safety off, resting the barrel of the gun against my forehead. The cold metal sent chills down my spine and rose goose bumps on my arms. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt my breath come in ragged pants. After everything that's happened in the past months, this was how my life was going to end. A bullet in the head from my very own sister. The sound of her cocking the gun back and the bullet being set in the chamber seemed a million times louder than normal. I thought about all the times Carmen and I had fought in the past, and how I always thought the hatred between us was normal. This though… was far from normal.

I opened my eyes slowly and glanced at 16 year old sister, both hands on the gun that was pushed against my skin, face scrunched in her angry, determined face. Eyes never leaving my face. Before I could stop myself I opened my mouth "Do it Carmen. Get it over with already." Her face faltered for a minute, hesitating, her knees slacked their hold on my wrists and that's all I needed. I brought my legs up and wrapped them around her abdomen, putting the karate skills to use for once, I managed to flip us over and tried to take the gun from her hands.

Figuring out my plan she pulled her arm out above her head, laying it flat against the ground, while her other hand pushed against my face. Reminding me of an older kick with their hand on a toddlers head while the child tries to swing at them. Struggling against her hand that lowered to my throat, I stretched forward to grab the gun, when that plan didn't work, I did the only other thing I could think of. I socked her in the gut with as much strength as I could muster in my fist. She curled to the side as the breath left her body, accidentally pulling the trigger when she jerked. We all froze when we heard the unmistakable bang of the gun.

**I think I deserve some reviews for all this updating? **


	27. Chapter 27

Aryan POV

I waited to hear the sound of a body falling to the floor after the gun was shot. The only sound that was heard though was the sound of heavy breathing and breaking glass. Turns out the bullet had hit the tank holding Fang. With Carmen still gasping for breath underneath me I grabbed the gun from her hand and slid it across the ground towards Max. Hoping she would understand and not question things for once.

MPOV

I grabbed the gun off the floor when it was close enough and aimed for the bottom of each tank, watching as the glass broke in one part, and acted like a spider web climbing up. Of course no one thought of the fact that the water would come spilling out of all the tanks, or the fact that the big metal door was close and locked from the outside. By now though, it was too late. Seven of the tanks cracked and water started pouring out, taking no time at all to start filling the room.

Aryan stood up off Carmen and rushed to three of the tanks, pulling out my mom, Ella and Danny. I dropped the gun, definitely going to regret that later, and went to help Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge and Fang out of the stupid suits they were in. Walking over to Fang as he got his leg out of the suit before tossing it to the ground, I didn't even think of how weak he'd be before crushing him in a hug and burying my face in his neck. He slowly raised his arms and encircled them around my waist and buried his face in my hair in return.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." I whispered, not caring that my pants were soaking wet or that the water was steadily getting higher. Completely ignoring everything going on besides Fang standing in front of me I pulled back slightly and looked at him before closing the distance between us.

"As happy as I am for you guys, now is really not the time to start groping and trying to swallow each other." I pulled back, my face burning from embarrassment at Aryan's comment, before noticing how high the water had actually gotten. Well shit, I get my boyfriend back only to be trapped in a room with filling with water with four psychopaths and no way out. Fan-fucking-tastic. I quickly pulled back from Fang and counted heads, including Danny and Aryan there were only eight members of my group… looking at the faces I realized there was a certain blonde haired blue eyed mind reader missing out on the party of the century. _Angel! Where are you dammit!_

_"I'm outside."_ I nearly jumped a foot in the air before realizing she was talking to me through my mind. Of course, nothing was normal in this life.

_"What do you mean outside?"_ I thought back, I could hear splashing of the others around me, fighting off Aryan's dad and Carmen, who surprisingly had gathered enough air in her lungs to stand, but still wobbled slightly.

_"I had to go to the bathroom so I left when you guys were still asleep and found a group going on a supply run and went with them. We're about to head back now. Where are you guys?"_ I bit my lip trying to think of how to respond without her coming here or getting caught by any other bad guys… What if she was _with_ a bag guy right now… "_Angel sweetie I want you to go the park at the edge of the forest and wait for us there okay? Don't tell anybody where you are going, and I want you to take the long way and zig-zag in case you're followed. Hide in a tree or something, but STAY there until we arrive."_ I didn't get a response so I hoped she had followed my orders and was on her way to safety. One can only hope right?

I was snapped back into the situation once more by Carmen rushing me, knocking me over in my second of zoning out. Have you ever had to fight somebody underwater? It isn't easy, especially when that somebody is holding you under trying to drown you. Of course that didn't sit well with me. I thrashed my arms in an attempt to get her off me with no avail. Dylan, seeing my struggle for oxygen rushed over and ripped Carmen off me, pulling me from underwater and holding me as I sucked in lung fulls of air.

Once I had enough oxygen to allow my brain to function again I shoved Dylan off me and struggled to walk through the water. A plan formulating in my mind by the second. When I got to the spot I assumed it was and dove underwater, scanning the concrete ground that was submerged by at least three feet of water by now. Finally locating what I came down here for I grabbed the item and headed back to the surface, wading through the water towards the window on the far left of the room I aimed the gun and shot at it.

Now if you're in a room that's quickly filling with water, and you shoot a window, the waters going to quickly rush through the now hollow space, draining the other room some in the process. The thing I didn't know was that the force of the water being drained from the room would be strong enough to drag me under and through the window. Thus crashing into the wall of the tiny room Iggy, Gazzy and I had been in hours before. I also didn't realize that the rest of my group had followed closely behind me when they realized my plan, so I didn't have time to physically prepare my body to be crushed by seven bodies. We may be bird kids and weigh less than the average teenager, but all of us piled together is a lot of fucking weight.

"Get… Off… NOW" I huffed out, wheezing in the process. The door to the small room had been opened so the water had drained out into the hallway, leaving it a couple inches off the floor, barely covering my shoes. Everyone quickly backed up, but realized this room was too small for all of us and started filing out into the hallway. I peeled myself off the wall and bent forward, hands resting on my knees and tried breathing through my nose and out my mouth.

I felt a hand on my back and heard "You alright there?" I glanced up slightly and caught Fang looking at me, half amuse and half concern written on his face. "Well I found out that walls made out of cinder blocks or anything concrete related hurts like hell, and that all of you guys weigh a fucking ton. So yeah I'm perfect."

"Nice to know you haven't changed much." Standing straight up I looked back through the now broken window and saw Aryan's father and Carmen passed out on the ground, no sign of Dylan or the burly guy that had been there earlier. Shrugging it off I turned and started walking down the hallway, turning left and right every now and then before coming to a familiar hallway in front of our old camp out. We grabbed what few stuff we had left over that wasn't destroyed or taken when we were all snatched up what felt like days ago.

Aryan walked up to me and I just shook my head as a way of avoiding the conversation. I smiled slightly and just patted her shoulder before turning and leading everyone towards the nearest ladder leading to the surface again. Once in the house basement we made our way through the house and stopped on the front yard, heads tilted towards the sky enjoying what little breeze there was. I turned around and saw everyone already staring at me, waiting for the next step. "Angel's at the park at the edge of the neighborhood waiting for us." I got six nods and two grunts from Iggy and Fang, before turning and walking in the direction of my baby.

**Hit that review button!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm sad to say that this is the very last chapter of this story. I've had this planned out and rewrote it ten different times until I thought it was perfect in my eyes. I really hope you guys like it, I've put a lot into this story and have tried my hardest to make it absolutely perfect. I'm really sad to see this ending... :/ All good things must come to an end though right? So without further a do, the last chapter of Fight For Your Life. **

*two weeks later*

MPOV

It had been a couple weeks since the shit hit the fan with Dylan and everything crumbled. We had found a house that was relatively secluded but was close enough to town to make supply runs. Everything honestly seemed perfect. Every now and then we'd get a couple walkers wondering around the house, so we'd stay inside and play card games until they left.

For some reason Angel was able to control their minds like with other people, which came in handy whenever we moved around. Right now it was about seven in the morning and the sun was slightly seeping in through the cut up curtains hanging over the window that was directly in front of the bed. I was staring at the ceiling when I heard Fang sigh. I looked at him funny for a minute, "You might want to save that air, who knows when we'll need a hot air balloon." He chuckled lightly, a sound that I completely loved.

Yes for those of you wondering; Fang and I share a room, much against my mother's will. "I wish we could stay like this." I looked down at him again in confusion and saw him looking at me already, I was about to say something sarcastic but he closed the distance between us, making me completely forget what I was about to say and turning my brain to mush.

The kiss started out slow but quickly got heated, I moaned lightly and felt him smile against my mouth. Gently trailing down my neck and shoulder and back up again. It was completely bliss, honestly, the things this boy can do with his hands and mouth.

"MAAAX!" I heard yelling and something break down stairs, Fang smirked as I dropped my head against the pillow defeated. "Looks like you've been paged." I huffed as he kissed me once more before he moved to get up. I went to pull him back down on the bed before I heard more screaming and things breaking.

Fang looked at me once before walking out of the room to see what was going on. I laid there for a minute longer before rolling out of bed and walking over to the closet. Pulling out a pair of jeans and a shirt I headed towards the door, almost running into Nudge on the way out to the hallway.

"Hey Max, Angel got in a fight with Gazzy and they broke a couple plates. That's what the screaming and breaking sound was. Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" I looked questionably at the girl who probably said the shortest sentence ever. "You just… have a lot of emotions swirling around you right now."

"What do you mean?"

"There's just… really strong emotions coming off you right now." She shrugged her shoulders and hugged me for a second before ripping away with a disgusted face. "What's wrong?" I questioned, confused as to why she hugged me and why she ripped away from me at the same time.

She looked at the floor then back at me before quietly saying "You and Fang did the nasty. More than once apparently…"

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT!" I yelled, forgetting that everyone else was downstairs.

"I can sense things that happen through touch remember?" she said in a duh voice.

I backed her into the wall and poked her in the shoulder hard. "Not. . ! Understood?" I glared at her and watched her flinch away, wanting to be swallowed by the wall.

She nodded her head quickly then ran down stairs to join the others. I ran my hands through my hair and down my face before walking downstairs to join the others. This house apparently had its own propane system so the lights and kitchen utensils still worked. I reached the bottom of the stairs and was greeted with the smell of pancakes, smiling slightly I walked into the kitchen and kissed Angel and Gazzy on the head. Noticing the distance they tried to put between each other.

I sat down between Fang and Ella, noticing Iggy on the other side of Ella who seemed to practically be sitting on his lap. I piled three pancakes on my plate and drowned them in syrup, a rare surprise we had. Fang nudged my leg with his and intertwined our fingers under the table. Making me smile slightly.

The room was filled with constant chatter and I looked up to take in everyone's face. Aryan and Danny were sitting together talking and laughing occasionally. After we'd found this house Aryan and I decided to talk about what happened. Having a scientists for a father helped relate to her situation some. Turned out we were a lot more alike than we thought. Ella and Iggy were practically spooning each other at the table, Gazzy and Angel were ignoring each other and Nudge was talking to my mother about clothes.

I smiled and went back to shoveling food into my mouth when Angel spoke for the first time since I'd gotten down stairs. "Hey Max? Can we go flying?"

"Sure sweetie. Everyone almost done eating?" I got several head nods and a wave of annoyance from Iggy. I rolled my eyes and brought my plate to the sink along with everyone else. Heading to the back door I stepped out onto the porch and shook my wings out, enjoying the feel of the wind rustling through my feathers. I closed my eyes and turned my face up to the sky, feeling the warm sun on my face.

I heard the door open and slam a few times and the sound of stomping feet rushing past me and the sound of shouts disappearing. I opened my eyes and watched as four pairs of wings were circling in the sky, Iggy holding Ella in his arms and an evident smile on her face.

I felt a pair of arms encircle my waist as Fang laid his chin on my shoulder. "Wanna race?" I turned my head to look at him and smiled, "I have super speed remember?" He kissed my shoulder and smirked against my skin. "Well if that's your way of saying you're afraid of a little challenge then fine."

I turned around in his arms and put my hands on his shoulders, glaring at him. "What happens if I win?" He looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning widely, "I'll be your slave for a day."

"Hon, you already are my slave." He glared and hit my shoulder lightly then going back to his thoughtful face. "Fine then, how about if you win, then… I'll give you a massage whenever you want for a month." I raised my eyebrows in surprise before saying, "And if you win?"

He grinned devilishly, "Every question I ask you, you have to answer with 'yes' for an entire week." I looked at him confused before shaking on it. Then snapping my wings out to their full length I started running before taking off. Fang close behind.

I stopped for a minute realizing that I didn't know where we were racing to, he hovered next to me for a minute before saying "the cave about three miles east." I grinned and took off, knowing exactly where to go, before using my super speed I heard fang yell after me, "SUPER SPEED IS CHEATING BY THE WAY!"

I cursed several times before flapping as hard as I could, seething when Fang passed me up. Once the cave came into view and I was able to land, I almost screamed when Fang walked out of the shadows with a smirk on his face. I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Max? Are you angry?"

"Very." I seethed.

"Ah! What was the dare? You have to answer every question with a 'yes' only. So I'll ask again, Max? Are you angry?"

I huffed before saying yes to his question. Must to my dismay.

He took another step towards me and asked. "Do you love chocolate chips?"

"Yes." He took another step, uncrossing my arms and holding my hands in his, rubbing circles over my knuckles.

"Do you like being leader?" I looked at him questioningly before saying yes again. This time, he leaned in until our noses were brushing. "Do you want me to kiss you?" I breathed deeply, almost hyperventilating at our close proximity. "Ye-" he crashed his lips to mine before I could finish my answer, turning his head to the side to deepen the kiss and moving one of his hands to the back of my neck, pushing me closer. As if on impulse my hands tangled in his hair. He pulled back when I tried to deepen it and grinned the smile he saves for only me. I wanted to melt right there.

He pulled back slowly and looked at me again, debating if he should ask his next question or not. "Max…" he looked down at the ground and shuffled around a little before meeting my eyes again. "Max, I love you. More than anything in the world. You're everything to me, you're my best friend and my soul mate. You've been there through everything, we grew up together, you always have my back and I'll always have yours. You piss me off and annoy me and you're impulsive and beautiful and funny and caring when it comes to the flock. You're selfless and brave and strong and independent and I love everything about you. From your blonde hair to your boney toes. What I'm trying to say is… Will you marry me Max?"

I stare at him like he's grown three extra heads, dropping his hands and taking a step back and looking at him for a sign of this being some sick joke. The only thing I see if hurt in his eyes from me stepping away. I turn around and look at the sky as a cloud passes over the trees right outside of the cave, I see something move in the trees and try to search for it again. I turn back towards Fang and see him looking at the ground tugging on his hair and kicking his foot back and forth, his shoe lightly making a scoff sound.

I grab his hand that's twisting his hair and force him to look at me. After several attempts he finally gives in and I just stare at him, getting lost in his deep brown eyes with golden flecks in them. There are too many words in my brain to think clearly so I just lean in a kiss him. We pull apart too soon and I lean my forehead against his, breathing heavy. Then very slowly I start to nod my head, causing his to jerk his up and stare at me wide eyed and grinning.

"Really? Obviously it won't be anytime soon since the worlds gone to shit but are you sure? Forget the bet, I want an honest answer from you. Don't just saying what I want to hear."

"Yes Fang. It isn't because of the bet or anything. I'm honestly saying yes because that's the answer I want to give." His grin widens even more and he crashes his lips back to mine, pulling apart after a minute he turns towards the back of the cave and walks towards the shadows, leaving me completely baffled. I can see him start to make his way out of the shadows when a loud crack rings through the air, looking at Fang confused I see his face full of horror and shock, looking down, I soon understand why.

FPOV

I walked towards the back of the cave to get the ring I had brought with me. I hid it in the back in case she said no so I wouldn't look like an idiot on my knee holding a box under her nose. Picking it up and opening it to reveal the simple diamond with two sapphires on both sides of it, I close the box and start walking back towards her when a loud crack sounds through the air.

I stare in horror as a red dot starts to grow on Max's shirt, she looks down and touches her shirt, her hand coming back soaked in blood. She stares back at me before her eyes roll back and she crumples to the cave floor. I drop down next to her and put her head in my lap, moving hair out of her face that's paling by the second.

Placing the ring in my pocket I scoop her up and take off towards the house, screaming for anyone near-by to come help. When I'm close enough to see the house I notice everyone running out the door and gathering in the yard, staring at me in horror when I land with Max's once white shirt now a crimson red.

I walk towards everyone as Dr. Martinez pushes through the kids to reach me. Covering her mouth with one of her hands she looks from Max to me before telling me to put her in the basement. Walking into the house and down the stairs I set her on the bed that was left here by the people before. It's similar to the ones you see at a doctor's office, pulling a chair up on the side of the bed I hold onto one of her hands, not looking up as Dr. M comes into the room asking what happened.

"She was shot." I say, my face completely void of emotion, just staring at Max's hand in mine, rubbing circles over her knuckles like I was doing not too long ago.

~~~~~;;~~~~~

It's been three days since Max was shot. No one's left the house in fear of the person still being out there, and I haven't left her side. Dr. M was able to get the bullet out and stitch her up as much as possible, but said that Max was in a coma. Since there was a hospital near by Iggy and Nudge had flown over and grabbed as much supplies as possible, the waiting was killing me.

My eyes burned from all the tears I had shed against my will. I had my head laid on the bed, holding onto Max's hand still when Dr. M put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her and tried to smile, although it turned into more of a grimace.

"Fang… there's something I have to tell you…." She bit her lip and I realized Max took a lot of habits from her mom. I glanced at Max before standing slowly and walking out to the hallway. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms, focusing on my shoes while waiting for her to talk.

"Fang… Did you know Max was pregnant?"

**So I have three questions, **

**1. What was your favorite part?**

**2. What do you want to happen in the sequel?**

**3. What's your favorite MR book?**

**By the way I AM doing a sequel. :) I'll be posting a AN on this story whenever I'm about to post the sequel, so keep a look out in the next couple months alright? For the last time during this story, R&R please. You guys have been awesome readers/reviewers. Thank you guys so much. This entire story was 74 pages and 31,151 words!**

**Fly on, **

**JG**


	29. Chapter 29

**So as you know the story is over which kind of makes me sad... I put a lot of effort in to this and just hope you guys love reading it just as much as I loved writing it. I had several thoughts of just scarping the whole thing and never writing again before I finished this, but i'm honestly glad I didn't do that. :)**

**School is so fucking stressful right now and it's only been one week -_- If I do write a sequel, it won't be until a major holiday break so I don't fall behind in class. I really don't want to leave this at such a major predictable cliff hanger, but I don't want to write a sequel and have it turn out to be complete shit either. If I do write a sequel it WILL NOT be able Max and Fang's kid. Just to put that out there now for those of you hoping for that. **

**I know there are several stories about their kid either being captured or being told by the child; and that is DEFINITELY not what my sequel or ANY of my stories will be about. Just want to crush those dreams for anyone having them now. This is about the zombie out break... I've had several people PM me about the sequel being about the kid and I just want to clarify that it won't be. **

**So as I said above, i'm unsure of doing a second story to this or just leaving it with the ending it has... So I need you faithful readers to give me your ideas! Should I create a sequel or is this a good ending point for Fight For Your Life? **

**Review or PM me with your thoughts please!**

Fly on

**JG**


	30. Chapter 30

**SO! I have ideas for the sequel ^_^ I came up with the idea while in the middle of working on Geometry... Guess math is good for something after all! Anyways, I won't be posting the story until I have at least the first five chapters written out, but I just wanted to let you awesome people know there will be a second one SOON. I plan to have it up by this weekend actually because the weekend after that is Comicon and I will not be anywhere near a computer because I will be to busy looking for Stan Lee and Manu Bennett (He plays Azog the Defiler in The Hobbit for those who don't know) Along with the ORIGINAL Batman and Robin (TV series batman and robin) So keep a look out for the sequel this weekend! :)**

**-JG**


	31. Chapter 31

**The sequel is up :) It's called Fighting For Forever! The first five chapters are up, and I plan on updating every weekend or every other weekend depending on school, so thank you again for those of you who have read and reviewed my story and stuck with me through the beginning till now :) You guys are amazing and the reason I want to keep writing! :D I hope you guys enjoy the sequel as well!**

**Fly on, **

**JG**


End file.
